Getting What She Wants
by Nicole2513
Summary: VINCE FIC: Taylor has Vince. Delanie wants him bad. She's gonna get him, oh is she gonna get him. Will Taylor let him go without a fight? Can they survive through all the troubles when their relationship is tested over and over? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Part One

**Title:**Getting What She Wants

**Rating:** M- to be safe

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song or the movie characters. Don't sue.

**Summary:** Taylor has Vince. Delanie wants him bad. She gonna get him oh is she gonna get him.

Let's say everyone is about the age of 18 in their last year of high school.

**Author's Notes**: The song is called "Misery Business" by Paramore. I definitely suggest this band they're great. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not going to add any lyrics into the story but I have put the link to the song in my profile (at the very bottom) also I made a poster for this story so you can see what the girls look like! That too is in my profile under the link to the song.  
This story is just for fun basically. Needed to get it out of my system.

I was going to wait until I was finished writing it to post it but I couldn't help myself, so here it is... my baby. Please Review!

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally made it to the back of the school for a cigarette break. The school never gave two shits about it so they never said anything. Besides this was Los Angeles and they had worse things to worry about like, teenagers bringing guns to school or girls going into labor during class. The teachers did the absolute minimum they had too which was read off the lesson and then practically take a nap.

The smoking got on my nerves sometimes but, old habits die hard. A few years ago I got into the wrong crowd and all I got out of it now was a few scars on my knuckles and a bad smoking habit. It didn't bother me on days like this though because _he_was out here. Vince was a gorgeous man in my eyes and I had it bad.

The only thing stopping me from making my move was Taylor Washington. She was a two-faced Barbie bitch! Blonde hair, blue eyes, daddy's credit cards and a girly voice that could bend steel. They been together for, I don't know a couple of months. I really don't see what he saw in her though. Other than the fact that she was an easy slut!

I think they were both doing in for theirs reputations. Taylor was the 'it' girl in our school; girls envied her and guys wanted to get in her pants. Plus, she could never turn down attention and lord knows when she went to the races with him, she got plenty of it. Vince was the bad boy; girls wanted the popularity that came with being his girlfriend and guys wanted to have a car as nice as Vince's. He was part of the most known crew around; the Toretto team. Around here street racing is as common as football and a lot of people were into it; including Vince and his friends Dominic, Letty, Leon, and Jesse. Some people were just surprised that the streets were practically run by a bunch of teenagers. But, that's what they were good at.

I laughed when I saw Taylor swing her hand in front of her face when Vince's smoke lingered in her face. What's the point in dating him then? He's a damn smoker you're bound to breathe it in eventually. Suddenly feeling confident I walked over to Vince and gave him a small wave; while Taylor scowled at me.

"Hey can I borrow a smoke?" I asked, glancing at Taylor. She just rolled her eyes and clung on to Vince as if I'd steal him or something.

He nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a green pack. He held it out for me to grab and once I did I smiled wide.

"Thanks, I'll give it back tomorrow." I gave him a smirk, turned around and swung my hips a little more as I made my exit and retreated back to my wall.

"Don't worry about it." He said nonchalantly to my retreating back.

Truth is I didn't need a cigarette; I have a full pack but, it pissed Taylor off didn't it? I like Vince and Taylor doesn't deserve him. But I'm not one of those girls who will bow down and beg to be his girlfriend. If he gets interested in me then I'll take it from there. If not, oh well. I lit my cigarette and took a long drag and continued to watch Taylor and Vince. Obviously she knew I was watching, because she continued to flounce around him and giggle a little too loud. I just rolled my eyes. She made me so sick and it was so obvious. I snorted silently; little miss perfect must be intimidated or something because she's starting to look like a fool. A few minutes later Jesse walked up and sat next to Vince; lighting a cigarette while he started rambling.

(Vince)

I listened as Jesse rambled on about a few new parts he needed for his Jetta and every now and then I would glance over at the dark haired girl. She'd look away each time I caught her staring and continue to take drags off of her cigarette. But instead of looking embarrassed that she had just gotten caught, she would raise her eyebrows and squint slightly making her eyes look amazing even from this distance.

"Vinny?" Taylor said shutting her cell phone shut. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. I had told that girl over and over again not to call me that but does she listen? Hell no!

"Yeah…" I said taking another drag from my cigarette.

"I'm meeting the girls for lunch inside the cafeteria. I have to go. Bye hon." She said kissing my cheek.

"That's all I get?" I asked her.

"You have cigarette breath." Her nose twisted in disgust.

"Well excuse the hell out of me." I snapped in agitation.

She smiled and waved; her heels clicked on the pavement and she was twisting her hips as she walked. I rolled my eyes and looked over at the dark haired girl again. She smirked at me and took one last drag off of her cigarette before sticking it between her thumb and pointer finger as she flicked it to her feet and stepped on it with her converse. I watched her as she caught my eyes once more before turning back towards the school.

She walked different than Taylor did; she didn't walk with a girly sway instead her shoulders kind of went to the side with her arms swinging at her sides. She had an air of confidence to her. Not a snobby one like Taylor, but… different.

"Jesse, who is that?" I said pointing to her retreating back.

He looked up and smiled. "Delanie?" He asked. I nodded. "What about her?" Jesse didn't however, mention at that very moment that she and him used to be close friends a few years back. Jesse still missed her sometimes but, that was a different story.

"I don't know man, just curious." I said shaking my head and putting out my cigarette.

I stood up and started my way towards the school. Jesse quickly followed; he was laughing.

"What?" I asked. He gave me a face and I about punched him.

"You like her!" He stated with a smile and an accusing glare.

"I don't even know her!" I said defensively. Now I really want to punch him.

I sped up in hopes of losing Jesse but, I knew that wouldn't work. What would work though is getting to the cafeteria. It would be too loud for Jesse to nag on me about that Delanie girl. Sure she was cute but, I'm with Taylor. I don't know if I was trying to convince him or myself.

Once Jesse and I had food we sat at the table with Dominic, Letty, Leon and a few other people. The subject was quickly dropped once tomorrow's races were brought up. Thank god. The worst of the worst things could get dropped if racing came up.

"Where's the after party?" I asked.

"My house; dad's away at a race this weekend." Dominic grinned.

"I invited some people from school too." Leon threw in.

"Why don't you invite Delanie?" Jesse said with a grin.

"Who's Delanie?" Letty asked, one eyebrow rising in question.

"Her." Jesse said pointing to the dark haired girl sitting a few tables over. She was sitting with her friends laughing her ass off not caring who was watching. I had to smirk a little.

"Oh, V she's cute; why don't you invite her?" Letty said sipping her drink; still with that teasing look on her face.

"Because I'm with Taylor! Shouldn't she be the one I invite?" I snapped nastily.

"Vince I'm sorry but, I don't like your girlfriend. I mean what kind of girlfriend doesn't sit with her man. She doesn't hang out with people like us V. She hangs with the preps!" Letty shuddered, leaning up against Dominic as if he were protection from the mention of preps. They had been dating for the last few months.

"Whatever…" I said. These people were getting on my nerves!

(The next day, No One's POV)

"Here..."

Vince looked over and found Delanie standing there with a cigarette in her hand. She was wearing a plain black fitted t-shirt and jeans with her infamous converse; her hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing no makeup. She looked dressed up compared to Vince; he was wearing torn jeans and his infamous mesh top with a tank top underneath. Vince looked her up and down before speaking.

"I told you not to worry about it." Vince said with a small smile.

"So? I hate when people borrow them from me it's the least I could do." She explained, whilst sitting on the brick wall next to Vince.

He shook his head but reluctantly took the cigarette from her slim fingers. He mumbled thanks and lit it.

"I'm Vince by the way." He looked at her; studying her features. Man, she was cute.

"Yeah I know." She said confidently. He looked at her confused. "Who doesn't know Vince…he's like totally from the best street racing team ever!" She said in a fake cheerleader voice. Vince laughed. "I'm Delanie."

"Yeah, I know." It was her turn to look confused. He smirked.

They sat in a rather awkward silence; neither one having nothing to say. Vince was still not sure how to take in Delanie. She was a force to be reckoned with and they had barely talked to each other yet. She was definitely someone he could be friends with.

"So how did you and Taylor get together?" She blurted out. After it was said she looked terrified.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" He blinked.

"I mean, its just I see you out here like everyday and sometimes she's out here and some days she isn't and when she is, she completely ignores you and talks on her phone. I'm just curious as to how Barbie got with someone like you." She threw out quickly.

"What do you mean someone like me?" Vince said in disgust.

"No! No, that is NOT what I meant. It's just you're a racer and most likely a mechanic and she's Malibu fucking Barbie; just kind of an odd couple ya know?" She said softly.

Delanie couldn't believe she said what she just said. Now he was probably going to hate her right off the bat. That's happened quite a few times though. She finally gets in close and starts conversation and she says the wrong thing.

"I don't know," She stopped and listened to what he had to say. "I mean, I wonder that to sometimes." He said looking towards the ground.

She looked away and took a drag off her cigarette; flicking it, she stood up and pulled up her falling pants before looking at Vince. He still had his head down and was slowly taking hits off his cigarette.

"Well, uh I think I'm gonna go now." Delanie mumbled and turned around to walk away.

"Hey Delanie?" Vince called out. She stopped and turned sideways and looked him in the eye. "Wanna come to a party tonight?" His face was emotionless; blank. He didn't know what had possessed him to say that but he felt bad about what happened and well he wanted to see her again.

She stayed silent for a second before answering. "Yeah, sure." She smiled.

"Cool, I'll write down the directions during lunch and get them to ya." He said.

She nodded and continued her way towards the cafeteria. Vince again, couldn't help but watch her as she walked.

(Delanie)

I was happy my back was to Vince because I didn't want him to see the silly grin on my face. He just invited me to a party! I'm glad because I had to make a better second impression than the one I had just previously made. I groaned to myself not believing that had happened and finished the walk to lunch.

All through lunch I waited for Vince to come over. Right before lunch was about to end; I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found Vince standing behind me wearing a smug look on his face. He slipped me a piece of paper and walked away. I smiled at him and turned back to my friends.

(Vince)

I was almost back to my table when Taylor stepped in front of me wearing her famous smile. I have to tell you though; she was hot! A snobby bitch sometimes but, gorgeous none the less.

"Vince, why were you over there by that weird chick?" She asked sweetly but, deep down she was pissed.

"Because the guys told me to invite her to the races after party." I said nonchalantly.

"How come I wasn't invited?" She pouted.

"Because baby, it's not something you would like. Cigarettes, booze and loud rock music; I just don't think you'd enjoy it." I gave her my best charming smile and a peck on the lips before walking back over to the guys. I heard her scoff at my back before her heels clicked in the opposite direction.

Dominic got lucky tonight; he was able to buy in to the race and he actually won. So tonight the after party was going to be crazy! The cops showed up just as we were leaving so it was easy to get away and once I had them dodged I made my way to Dominic's house. Letty and I were the first to arrive so we let in the party goers and quickly cranked up the music.

Someone even brought a keg of corona so once that was set up the party really got started. Less than ten minutes later the rest of the team showed up with a loud applause awaiting Dominic as he stepped through the door.

I filled my cup and found a spot in the corner and started playing my guitar. My thoughts ran off towards Delanie. I don't even know why I'm thinking about her. I'm with Taylor! I don't know anything about her except that her name is Delanie; she smokes Newport menthols and apparently loves her converse. She just lets off this vibe that attracts me to being around her. I sat through the whole math class trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Or even what possessed me to invite her tonight; that had slipped through my lips before I had time to think. _"Probably won't even show up anyways."_ I thought.

I shook my head and forced myself not to think about either girl tonight and continued to strum my guitar and occasionally sip my beer.

I could see the door from where I was sitting and I saw her as soon as she walked in. She looked amazing; her hair was curled and she was wearing a grey fitted t-shirt and some simple curve showing jeans. I could tell from here that she was wearing makeup. Her eyes looked smoky and mysterious. I tried not to gawk. I also noticed that a lot of the other guys around here were gawking also. For some reason that agitated me because, it was like she was mine. Not in a girlfriend way but, I invited her and she came for me so she was mine. I stopped my brain from rambling like a damn fool.

She put her hands in her back pockets and she scanned around for what I guessed, she was looking for me. When her eyes landed on me she stopped walking and her head cocked to the side while she smiled at me. I caught glimpse of her dimples; I haven't seen them since that day in lunch. I have never seen dimples like hers before and… damn.

"Hey…" She greeted; I don't even remember her walking up to me.

"Hey yourself." I couldn't hold back my grin. "Want a beer?" She nodded.

I stood up and ushered her into the kitchen; at the moment it was empty. I grabbed a red plastic cup and filled it up for her.

"Thanks." She said taking a sip.

"I didn't think you'd show." I chuckled.

"I keep my word." She stated. We both smiled. Keeping your word was a good thing to me. One thing that had always been important to me was keeping your word and staying loyal. Taylor had never done anything horrible but little things here and there had gotten me upset because she broke her word to me. Yet, Delanie, just showed up to a party where she knew no one because she said she would.

_(Four Beers Later)_

"I need a smoke." Delanie mumbled.

I followed her outside and we sat on the back steps. She pulled out her pack and put one between her lips. She then tried to spark her lighter but it wouldn't work. I laughed and lit it for her with mine. I heard her mumble something along the lines of 'stupid worthless lighter' and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was obviously buzzed.

"You're not much of a drinker huh?" I asked.

"Is it that obvious?" She said looking at me; her eyebrows her knitted together and she was squinting as if she couldn't see me. It WAS obviously that she wasn't much of a drinker you could just tell by the way her head bobbed just slightly as if it were too heavy to keep up. It made me smile.

"Well, kinda yeah." I chuckled.

"Well stop me before number ten because then I'll be dancing on tables." She laughed loudly.

"You're something else, you know that?" I couldn't believe some things that came out of her mouth.

"I've been told." She grinned like a Cheshire cat; well a drunken Cheshire cat.

We sat in a silence while we both nursed half smoked cigarettes and beers. I glanced at her every now and then just to make sure she was okay. I didn't want her barfing anytime soon. After a few minutes she got my attention.

"What?" I asked lightly. I glanced sideways at her, she was looking straight ahead.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Promise not to tell?" She asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Ok," She starts. "Well, I'm very much in like with you." She says.

Did I just hear her right? Did she just tell me she liked me? I pick my jaw up from the floor and just stare at her not really knowing what to say to that. Was it the beer talking or really her? She waits for me to say something and she looks like she's starting to get nervous. Inside this statement made me happy, I've only known her for a very short period of time but when we hang out it's like we've been friends for a long time. Taylor I've been with her a couple of months and I still feel like I know nothing about her and that can get uncomfortable sometimes.

"Oh god, I can't believe I just said that." She groaned putting her palm on her forehead. "I'm sorry Vince, I shouldn't have. I know you're with Taylor. I'll just go." She stands up mortified.

(Delanie)

Damn it! The fucking beer got to me and it made me think I could blurt out whatever the hell I want. He obviously doesn't feel the same way or he would've said something, wouldn't he? I stand up and fix my clothes; I reach down and grab my smokes and just as I'm about to turn around I feel him grip my hand. Stopping, I turned around in confusion as to why he's not letting me escape. He tugged on my arm and motioned for me to sit down next. I reluctantly do it and wait for him to tell me we're better off as friends. Vince is silent for a minute as I watch his facial expressions change. Maybe he's deep in thought about something. All I know is I want out of here and I just want the world to swallow me up right here.

I realized he still had my hand and I tried to pull away but he still had a firm grip on it. He pulls me slowly closer to him almost as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. We're inches away from each other and he's looking me straight in the eyes with a stone blank face.

"I think- I think I'm in like with you too." He says slowly.

My heart starts racing and I can feel his breath on my cheek. I give him a surprised look and move an inch closer. Vince gets closer to me and we're both breathing heavy. This is it, we're going to kiss. I close my eyes and inch closer and closer. Our lips are almost touching; I can feel the heat. I peak out of one eye and see his eyes are closed too. I quickly close them because it isn't nice to stare.

My heart stops when his lips touch mine. It's just a simple, lingering peck. He turns his head sideways allowing more room and I wait for him to deepen it.

"Vince!"

We're startled away from each other and we look up and find Dom standing there with a semi-nervous face. I feel my cheeks flush and I lay my head on my knees and groan. I couldn't believe that just happened. We both looked up at Dom with obviously looks; we both new we had got caught like two kids stealing from the candy store.

"What?" Vince growls.

"Taylor is here and she's been trying to find you and I think she's pretty pissed." Dom mutters.

"Shit!"

* * *

So Please REVIEW! Let me know what you think and get your suggestions. 


	2. Part Two

**Ok folks here is the next part I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Before I even look up I can tell he's gone. I sigh and stand up and follow Dom back into the kitchen. Not caring what the hell Vince is doing at the moment. I throw myself down on the kitchen chair and let my forehead hit the table with a thud. Fuck! That's all I need; a big bruise to end one hell of a night. I close my eyes and just breathe.

"You ok girl?" I lift my head up and find Letty looking at me with sympathetic eyes. If she only knew.

"Yeah, just pretty bummed out." I replied.

"'Bout what?" she asked. Should I tell her? I mean I don't even know her and it's obvious she's concerned to some extent or she wouldn't have even sat down and asked me about it. Then again she's really close to Vince maybe she could fill me in or at least give me some advice as too how I should avoid him or something.

"Nothing. You don't want to here about my problems." I say sipping my beer.

"If I didn't want to know would I have asked?" It was like she took the words right out of my head.

"Well," I hesitate. "Vince and I were hanging out on the back porch and I don't know what possessed me but, I told him I was very much in like with him. Then I went to leave and he pulled me back and then he said he was in like with me too and then we kissed and Dominic caught us and now Taylor is here and he just dropped everything and ran after her." I said it so quickly I thought I was going to faint. I closed my eyes tightly, almost as if I was scared at what Letty would say.

Letty arched her eyebrows as she took in everything I just blurted out.

"Whoa, you do have some problems huh?"

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Well, I know the ol' coyote and he'll come around and finally realize what a skankazoid Taylor is and he'll break up with her and then you can have him." Letty stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world. "Or you could be a home wrecker and totally break them up." She laughed loudly. "Look, just don't worry about all of that now ok girl? This is a party and you should have fun! Here have a red bull and once you get your wings come find me and we'll have a dance, ok?" She stood and handed me a red bull and left the kitchen.

I took her advice and downed the red bull. Once it was gone I went into the living room to find Letty; a dance sounded good and it would keep my mind off of things. What I found though wasn't a good sight. Taylor was sitting on Vince's lap laughing about something. I walked past and when I did Vince gave me an 'I'm sorry' look and Taylor smirked smugly and practically sucked his face off.

How did I get myself into this? I mean before I would just watch from a far but I had to go and actually get semi-close to him and now I just got shot down. AND, I have to sit here and watch Vince and Taylor dry hump each other. I finally found Letty and gave her my biggest grin possible.

"Ready?" I nodded.

She stood up and walked over to the stereo. A few seconds later a hip-hop/rock song came on and we starting moving to the beat together. She grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle. I laughed and did the same with her. At this very moment in time I had no care in the world; I had alcohol flowing through my veins, Letty's hip in my hand and Vince's eyes on me. As we shook ourselves to the music I would glance a few times over at Vince and find him staring intently at me. Taylor was staring at him very closely and getting pissed that he was staring at other girls. I couldn't help but smile; that's what she gets. By the end of the song we had almost everyone's attention and Vince was getting yelled at by Taylor. I chuckled lightly and stared at Letty. I wasn't letting anything else bring me down tonight.

_(The Next Morning)_

I slowly opened my eyes but, quickly shut them again when the sun hit my face. I groaned and rolled away from the window. I opened them again and blinked away the fuzzy vision but quickly wished I hadn't when I was met with the sight of hot pink walls. Where the hell was I?

I sat up and threw my feet over the edge of the bed and looked around trying to find a clock. When I found one it read: 1:30. God, how much did I drink last night? I never sleep in this late. I stood up and quickly regretted it when my stomach lurched into my throat. I started running; I didn't know where I was but I flew down the stairs and found the front door. I realized I was still at Dominic's, when I passed all of them on my way to the front door. Once it was opened I ran over to the edge and let my stomach contents fly out of my mouth.

I groaned and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. When I turned around I found Letty smirking at me.

"I didn't know where the bathroom was." I said softly. She laughed "Sure just laugh it up." I laughed bitterly.

"Come on I'll get you some coffee." She said and walked me into the kitchen.

I sat at the table and she handed me a coffee cup filled with the creamy hot liquid. I sighed happily as the coffee warmed my insides and woke me up.

"How much did I drink?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"Well I kinda gave you some vodka after our dance." Letty said innocently.

"Oh god…" I groaned once again.

Just then Vince came into the room. I forced a small smile and continued to drink my coffee. It hurt when he only glanced at me and then grabbed drink and walked out without saying anything.

"He didn't even look at me." I said in surprise. Letty looked at me and smiled.

"Hey don't tell the guys I know this but, I heard them talking earlier and Vince is upset because of how he acted last night. He thinks you're pissed at him."

"What?" What she said confused me.

"He's ashamed that he was kissing you and then ran to Taylor. Feels really shitty about it. Plus, he got quite an earful from Taylor before she ran out on him." Letty said giving me a smile. She was not the bitch people said she was. "Trust me when I say this though; Vince likes you." With that she left the kitchen and joined to boys in the living room.

Once I was finished with my coffee I set the cup in the sink and leaned up against the counter thinking of what I was going to do next. I decided I would head home and take a shower. Except the problem was I didn't know where my shoes or keys were. After building up some courage I walked into the living room.

"Um, has anyone seen my shoes or keys?" I asked awkwardly.

"Shoes are by the door and keys are on the little table by the door." Letty said not looking away from the movie.

I muttered thanks and made my way towards the door without looking at Vince.

"Aren't you going to stay and watch the movie with us Lanie?" Jesse asked. I froze for a split second; that was his nickname for me and he was the only one to call me that ever. Like a quick flash in my head I replayed Jesse and I hanging out constantly; then it was gone just like our friendship. I missed Jesse.

I shook my head. "No I'm going to go home." I said as I opened the door. "Thanks for the invite, I had fun guys, see ya." I said walking out of the house.

I finally made it to my car which was at the end of the block because there was no where to park last night. I unlocked it and opened the door. I cranked the air conditioner and pulled away quickly.

(Vince)

"I can't fucking believe you Vince!" Letty screeched. I looked over at her wondering what that was about. "You just fucking let her walk out of here like that and you didn't even talk to her! Quit being a dumb ass Vince; the choice here is obvious." She scoffed and leaned into Dominic.

I never liked getting yelled at by Letty; none of us did. She did have a point though I shouldn't have let her just walk out like that. I know I looked like an asshole last night. Should I stop her and explain why I'm being such a dick? I've been battling with myself ever since I went into the kitchen. I'm torn between two women. On one side there's Taylor; she's beautiful, intelligent and sure she's stuck up but, she cares about me a lot. But, sometimes I have my doubts and wonder what her intentions are in dating me. I wonder sometimes, if she is just using me.

Then there's Delanie; hell even her name is as feisty as she is. She's beautiful and fun and laid back and low maintenance when she wants to be and still looks great. She's got a great personality and just great to be around. She doesn't care what other people think about her; she proved that last night when she danced with Letty. I smiled at that thought. All I remember is her hips moving back and forth and her arms swinging in the air and that huge smile on her face.

"What're you smiling at dog?" Leon asked, snapping me back to reality.

"He's thinking about Delanie." Jesse teased.

"I would too; she's fucking hot!" Leon said and bumped fists with Jesse.

I ignored them and continued to watch the movie. At this moment I didn't know what to do; Delanie most likely hates me now so she probably wouldn't even give me the time of day. I sure know how to fuck things up. I should be kicking myself in the ass right now. But on the other hand, we hardly know each other and we shared an alcohol induced kiss. Does she even have the right to be mad besides the fact that I probably hurt her feelings? She did tell me she liked me, and I told her I liked her. Oh God, I've got to fix this.

I finally worked up the balls to talk to Delanie and I waited for her during lunch hour behind the school on Monday and she never showed up. I have to admit it bummed me out because I was hoping we could fix all of this. Sighing, I walked into the cafeteria and scanned around the overcrowded room. I finally found her; she was just coming out of the lunch line. I walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around whilst sipping her drink. She stared at me with intense, upset eyes.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"About what?" She replied.

"You know what." I sighed.

"No, I don't know!" She snapped.

"Look can we not do this here in front of these nosy fuckers?" I said lowly.

"Fine." She huffed and started towards the exit.

Once we were out back she set her drink down and took her cigarettes out of her messenger bag. I followed suit and lit one for myself; while working up the courage to apologize.

"Its fine Vince, I don't know why you're worried about it." She states looking straight ahead.

"No, it's not fine. What I did was stupid and cruel."

"It's my fault for letting you know that I liked you." She says shaking her head.

"Why are you taking the blame for this?" I asked in agitation.

Delanie shrugged and took a drag off of her cigarette. She seemed to find her nails more interesting because she was picking at them like there was no tomorrow.

(No Ones POV)

"Look Vince it's fine okay, just forget about it." Delanie stood and flicked her cigarette. She gave Vince a forced smile and walked away.

Vince caught up with her just before she was about to go around the building. He grabbed her arms and swung her around. He wasted no time; his lips crashed onto hers. It was full of force and passion; he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as possible. Their tongues battled for control and she finally gave in and let him have it. A small moaned escaped her throat.

Reality finally set and Delanie pulled away quickly. She shook her head almost as if she wanted to forget about what just happened. Vince quickly pulled her close to him again and looked her in the eyes; he smiled.

"I am very much in like with you Delanie." He grinned.

"And yet you're still with Taylor. I don't want any games Vince." Delanie said with a slight whimper as his name escaped her lips. She pulled away and fixed her bag. Her eyes caught Vince's and she frowned. "Look, I can't give us a try until I know you're a single man." She said softly and walked away. Vince sighed and ran his hair through his hair.

Later that day, Vince sat on that picnic table at a small park near the garage. Taylor had called and he asked her to meet him there so they could talk. He finally saw her convertible pull up a few minutes later. He grunted and kicked himself in the ass for what he was about to do.

She got out and walked towards him with a smile on her face. Taylor looked different; she was wearing jeans and a regular t-shirt and her hair was in a lazy ponytail. For once she looked normal. Once she was front of him she bent down and tried to kiss him. He turned away and she kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she frowned and knitted her eyebrows in confusion. Vince motioned for her to sit down; she sat opposite of him and waited for him to talk.

"Look, Taylor I like you, a lot but," He was cut off.

"But?" She spat bitterly.

"But I think we should see other people." He said through clenched teeth.

"What?!" She screeched. "Are you kidding me? This is because of that weird girl isn't it?"

"Her name is Delanie." Vince barked. "Look, it's like this, we're so different and I think it'd be best if we just call it quits now ya know?"

"So you're breaking up with me to be with her?" Taylor asked. Vince shook his head 'no'. "Yeah, you are; you didn't say we should just break up. You said we should see other people there for you had other people in mind." Taylor yelled and stood in disgust.

"Don't make this difficult please." Vince groaned.

"Fine! But, if anyone asked, _I _broke up with _your _sorry ass!" She yelled and stormed away to her car. She got in with one last squeal; slammed her door and sped away.

"Fine!" Vince yelled at her back.

Vince stood up and walked over to his car. He made his way back to the garage and went looking for Jesse. He found him under some random car in the back.

"Hey Jesse, do you know where Delanie lives by any chance?" He asked hopeful.

"Actually, I do." Jesse rolled out from under the car; he was smiling.

"How do you know that?" Vince asked. He was surprised.

"She and I were really close back in the day. We kind of lost touch these past two years." Jesse frowned slightly.

"So where does she live?" Vince asked.

Jesse nodded and walked towards the office. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote her address down. Delanie actually lived fairly close. Vince thanked him more than once and quickly ran to his car. Letty looked at Jesse; her eyebrow cocked.

"Where's he going?" She asked.

"To get the girl." Jesse grinned. Letty laughed at his cheesy comment before she helped him with the next car.

(Delanie)

I was sitting in the living room reading a magazine when the doorbell rang. I got up and looked through the peep hole in curiosity. My mouth dropped in surprise to find Vince standing on my porch. Unlocking the door; I slowly opened it and it revealed a smiling Vince.

"Vince, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came here to ask you if you wanted to go out with me sometime. I'm as single and I can be." He grinned with hopeful eyes.

"Um, yeah I would like that." I smile and then realize I'm still wearing my glasses.

I quickly reach to take them off when he stops me.

"Don't, I like you just the way you are. 'Sides they look cute on you." He grinned.

"Actually they're just for reading." I state. His mouth makes an 'oh' shape. I reached up and pull off my square, black glasses and prop them up on the top of my head. I motion for him to sit with me on the porch swing. He follows suit and we rock gently in a comfortable silence.

"So when did you want to go out?" I asked.

"Now, later, tomorrow I don't care!" He grins again.

"Well I've got nothing planned how about I go get changed and I'll meet you down here in a minute?" He nods. "Okay I'll be back in a second."

I walked back into the house and shut off the TV as I passed by and made my way upstairs and to my room. Once inside, I shut the door and started rummaging through my closet for something to wear. I didn't really know what we were doing so I was just going to stay casual. I pull out my black jeans and a maroon graphic tee and slip them on quickly; next I slipped on my shoes and studded belt and looked in the mirror, it was casual enough. Next, I pulled my hair down from the messy bun and brushed it out. I threw on some eyeliner, grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys and walked back down stairs.

The walk to the door seemed like a journey. I was happy to be going out with him but then again it was not too long ago when he was kissing me while he had another girlfriend. Then again, he did say he was as single as he'd ever be. So I swallowed hard and slowly walked out onto the front porch.

Vince was still swinging slowly but, he stood up when I closed the front door. He smiled and his hand found my lower back as he ushered me to the car. Once we were on the highway I decided to ask him where we were going.

"I don't know; what do you want to do?" He asked. "Sorry I didn't have time to pre-plan. I didn't think you'd give in so easily." He grinned.

"I don't know either." I chuckled. "And I did not give in easily." I scoffed playfully.

"Well how about we go see a movie or something and then get something to eat." Vince suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I smiled. Vince nodded and turned at the next light.

A few minutes later we pulled up at the movie theater. He got out first and walked over to my side and opened the door like a gentlemen. My eyebrows almost touched my forehead; I was surprised that Vince could be a gentlemen. He held his hand out for me to grab and I gladly did as he led me into the theater. We ended up seeing the newest comedy. We had a ball halfway through the movie Vince started throwing popcorn at me and then it turned into a popcorn fight and we almost got kicked out of the theater. We finally settled down and finished the movie. Once it was over we exited the dark theater and made our way outside into the cool night air. We walked close together with Vince's arm around my lower back. I sighed happily and looked up at Vince; he met my eyes and smiled. Once we were in the car we stayed silent and listened to the radio.

"So what happened with you and Taylor?" I asked softly; glancing at him.

"I just told her it wasn't working out and that we should see other people." He replied; his face as blank as a clean sheet of paper. I nodded and decided not to press him so I just let it be.

"So where do you wanna eat?" He asked me.

"Well what are you hungry for?" I reasoned with him.

"Please, I'm a guy I can eat whatever." He chuckled.

"Okay then, how about tacos?" I asked.

"Wait, this is a date don't you want something more fancy?" He asked in surprise.

"No, I don't need expensive food Vince." I huffed playfully.

"Ok, ok." He smiled. "So is a little Mexican restaurant okay?" He asked. I nodded.

I stayed quiet after that and enjoyed the wind coming through the open windows. There was something so cleansing about that. Buildings flew by; lights were a blur, the smell of salt in the air… I loved it. I sighed contently and couldn't help smile.

After taking a couple turns we turned up at a little Mexican fiesta restaurant. I smiled and opened my door and let myself out and met him in front of the car. We stood toe to toe and grinned like crazy fools before I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. We could hear the music before we even opened the door but, once it was opened it was blasting loudly.

"This place is great!" I yelled over the music. He nodded as the waitress seated us.

The band stopped playing and it got quieter. "So what are you thinking about getting?" She asked as she scanned over the menu.

"Probably just a shit load of tacos." He chuckled.

"Sounds good." I agreed; tacos were fine.

We ordered a big tray of tacos and drinks and waited for it to arrive. We listened to the band and made small talk while we waited. Once the food arrived, I smiled and watched as Vince was quick to dig in. Chuckling, I grabbed myself some food and began to eat.

Later that night, Vince and I were sitting on my front porch swing, rocking back and forth gently; having a smoke. We have just come back from eating great Mexican food. I looked over at Vince and smiled. Tonight was great. It still surprises me that he just dropped Taylor like that to take me; it almost seems too good to be true. I shook my head and forced myself not to get into that now. All that matters right now is that I that went on an amazing date with a great guy. I put my cigarette out and took a sip of my water to kill the taste in my mouth.

"I had fun tonight Vince." I uttered softly. He nodded and his smile beamed.

"I guess I'll walk you to the door now." He stated as he stood from the swing.

I followed suit and lead the way towards my door. Once I made it; I unlocked it and turned towards him with a smirk. Vince smiled at me once more before he placed his palm on my cheek; my eyes closed unconsciously and I leaned into his touch. My breath hitched when his lips touched mine; his hand moved back a little until his fingers were tangled in my hair as he gently guided me through the kiss. This was the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced in my life!

He pulled away a little while later and looked into my eyes as we both fought to catch our breath. I blushed slightly and broke the eye contact.

"Thanks for walking me to the door." I whispered.

"It the least I could do; I mean this neighborhood is too dangerous." Vince mumbled sarcastically. I snorted and smacked him on the arm playfully.

Finally, I reached for the door knob behind me and twisted it open. I gave Vince a small wave before I slowly walked into the dark house. I looked at him once more before I shut it softly. Once he was out of sight I grinned and walked one by one up the stairs until I was in my room I didn't bother closing my door since my younger sister was the only one home since our mom was working the night shift.

I took off my shoes and set my phone, wallet, and keys on my dresser before I reached over and turned on my lamp.

"Hey." I turned around and found my younger sister Natalya standing in the doorway. I smiled and motioned for her to come in.

"What's up?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing, just seeing how it went." She smiled. Natalya was fifteen and very much interested in my business. She was a great kid though and we were close so I didn't mind sharing.

"How what went?" I asked innocently.

"Come on that was some kiss!" She exclaimed loudly.

"I knew it! You were spying on me." I accused playfully.

"Hey, can you blame me? That was a good lookin' man." She grinned. I nodded in agreement.

We both changed into our pajamas and stayed up talking until we fell asleep on my bed.


	3. Part Three

(Vince)

Once I left Delanie's house I made my way over to Dominic's house. I was surprised when I walked through the front door and found all the guys over still. Letty must have gone home early because I didn't see her anywhere. I mean it was only about nine o'clock so it's not too late. I bumped fists with them and threw myself on the couch.

"So how did it go?" Jesse asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Guys," I start. "I think I'm in love." We laughed.

"That good huh?" Dominic asked.

"Hell yeah! I mean when I asked her what she wanted to eat you know what she suggested?" I waited to see if they would say something.

"Lobster?" Leon threw in with a smile.

"Tacos!" I yelled. "We saw a movie and then ate at this really loud Mexican restaurant."

"So does that mean you and Taylor are done?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Good, cause I wanna get me some of that!" We all laughed again.

(Five Days Later)

That Sunday afternoon, Vince, Dominic and Jesse had just pulled up in front of Delanie's house. They all exited the car but, only Vince went up to the door while Dominic and Jesse leaned up against the side of the car.

Once Vince got to the door he rang the doorbell and waited after a minute of no one answering he rang the doorbell again and knocked loudly. After a short while he heard someone unlock the door; once it was open it revealed a very sleepy looking Delanie.

"Hey V…" She said; it was obvious that he had woke her up.

"You were sleeping?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah, I was up late." She claimed.

"Oh, well Dominic's dad is barbequing and he makes the best chicken. Get dressed you're coming." He stated. Delanie scowled at him for waking her up for chicken.

"This better be some damn good chicken." She muttered and shut the door.

Vince didn't feel offended at how she just shut the door in his face but, he knew she was getting ready. She couldn't pass up food; one thing Vince learned in the past week was that Delanie loved to eat. Vince snickered and walked back towards the car.

"She's coming." He mumbled and leaned up against the car also.

"Roll-out-of-bed-beautiful…" Jesse whispered.

"What?" Dominic asked and Vince shot him a warning look.

"Delanie," Jesse started. "She's roll-out-of-bed-beautiful. Always has been." He smiled.

"And that means?" Dom asked.

"What does "always has been" mean?" Vince asked.

"It means that even though she just answered the door in her jammies and she had clearly just woken up she was still pretty. Not many girls can pull that off." Jesse explained. "And," He said pointing over at Vince. "She and I were best friends until about a year ago and one thing Delanie always was was roll-out-of-bed-beautiful."

"You got some feelings for my girlfriend man?" Vince asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Nope." Jesse said confidently. He was telling the truth though; she and Jesse were just best friends and it never went further than that.

"Oh," Dominic said. "He's right V, you got yourself a keeper."

'Roll-out-of-bed-beautiful is definitely right.' Vince thought.

"So you guys were close friends huh?" Dominic asked; making conversation. Jesse nodded and continued to tell the story of Jesse and Lanie.

Less then ten minutes later, Delanie walked out of the house and it was as if she didn't just wake up. Her hair was pulled back neatly in a ponytail, she was wearing some tiny, pastel plaid shorts and a black racer back tank top but, she still wore no make up. Just as she was about to get into the car her cell phone started ringing. She stopped short of getting in and answered it.

"Hey baby how you doing?" She cooed. Vince scowled slightly, curious as to who 'baby' was. "Are you serious? Fine, fine, I'll be there in a few." Delanie growled and hung up her phone. She frowned and gave them all apologetic eyes.

"That was my little sister; she's at her friend's house and wants me to bring her some clothes." She said as she fished through her pocket and found her keys.

"Well how about I come along and then after we can go to the barbeque?" Vince suggested. Delanie quickly agreed and ran into the house to retrieve her sister's stuff.

Once she found what she was looking for she walked back outside where Vince was waiting by himself next to her car. She smirked and quickly unlocked it. Once inside, she cranked the car and blasted the air conditioning before quickly putting it in reverse and speeding out of the driveway sending Vince forward. He gripped the door and gave her nervous eyes.

"Should I be scared?" He asked half joking, half serious. She chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

She skillfully drove through a few back streets before stopping at a small white, one story house. Delanie pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed a phone number.

"I'm outside, come get your shit." She said and then shut her phone.

Delanie exited her car with the clothes in her hand. Vince followed suit and they propped themselves on the hood of the car as they waited for Natalya. A minute later, the brunette came running out of the house in what Vince figured were her pajamas. She smiled at him and he returned it. He watched as the two sisters chatted for a minute before Delanie reached into her car and grabbed her wallet. She pulled out a twenty and handed it to Natalya and told her to be good before they returned to the car and made their way over to Dom's.

"You're a good sister, you know that?" Vince asked. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Thanks…" She said reluctantly.

"I mean it, I mean you just drop everything for her and throw money at her." Vince grinned.

"Well someone has to ya know? I mean mom is constantly working to make rent and Natalya needs me around." She smiled lovingly at the mention of her little sister.

"Where do you get your money?" He asked. "You work?"

"Sometimes…" She said not looking away from the road. "Mainly, it's from my father; when he died he left us money and I couldn't touch it until I was eighteen. I mainly keep it around for Nat so she can do things with her friends." Delanie explained. Vince nodded in understanding.

"Still, it's really great, the things you do for her. She looks just like you. Give her about another year and she'll be smokin'!" Vince laughed at her upturned face.

"That's my sister you're talking about and you think I don't know that. Natalya will be a knockout and I'll have to keep her away from you and your friends." She replied with a giggle. Vince rolled his eyes.

"Believe me baby, I got you and I don't need anyone else." He stated flirtatiously causing Delanie to blush slightly.

Vince showed her the house and they pulled up about ten minutes later. They could smell the food before reaching the back yard. Once they walked up the driveway they met Dom, Mia, Leon, Letty, Jesse and Mr. Toretto in the back yard talking loudly and laughing.

"Hey Vince, who's your friend?" Mr. Toretto held his hand out to Delanie.

"I'm Delanie…" She gave him her charming smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Delanie; call me Tony." He gave her the famous Toretto smile.

"Nice to meet you too. I heard you make the best chicken." She looked at Vince and then back at Tony. Tony also looked at Vince and nodded before making his way back to the grill. The pair greeted the group of teenagers and joined them at the makeshift table.

After dinner was done, Tony had retreated into the house to watch the game on TV, Mia had invited a friend over and they were in the house studying and the rest of the group was still outside lounging while Delanie and Leon played basketball.

"Well V, it's been a week and she's stuck around and once she met all of us and we didn't scare her away! Definitely do not screw this up." Letty said. She was fucking with him but, she was serious too. She liked Delanie and that was a surprise to the rest of them. Everyone figured though, after the way they got close at the party, drunk or not, Letty would like her.

Vince smirked and looked at Delanie; she didn't know he was watching because she was too busy playing ball but, he still loved to look at her. He still couldn't believe that they have only been together for a week. It seemed like it was so much longer. Vince knew he didn't want to screw this one up but, everyone including himself knew he had a knack for fucking things up, not intentionally but, by accident. So far they've gotten along just fine. And he hoped it that it would stay that way.

Delanie was different than Taylor. Taylor would bitch at him for every little thing he did; Vince after all was a guy and they all do and say stupid shit and Delanie didn't hold that against him. When he would say or do something stupid she would laugh or hit him playfully. Taylor on the other hand, would roll her eyes or give him disgusted looks at his little remarks. She didn't believe in bitching over every little thing because that would cause unneeded fights; stupid little fights that could tear two people apart. They didn't want that.

After all… Vince and Delanie were crazy for each other and they truly believed that they would be together for a long time; even if they hadn't told one another about how they felt just yet.

(Delanie)

So it's been one month since Vince and I got together and tonight there was a party at Dominic's house because his father was away for the weekend. I finished getting dressed and blow dried my hair. Just as I was about to leave Natalya came in the room with a suspicious grin on her face. I asked her what she wanted.

"I want to come with you, please?" She begged. I shook my head no. "Come on D, please I swear I'll do whatever you say just let…me…go."

"Fine, but you follow my rules. Now get ready." She screamed and clapped her hands as she ran to her room to get dressed. "And no mini-skirts!" I yelled.

She came back five minutes later dressed in jeans and a fancy tank top with flip flops.

"Will you pin my hair up like you do to yours?" She asked. I huffed and rolled my eyes but, agreed anyways. She thanked me and sat down on my bed while I did her hair.

Once she was ready we got into my car and headed over there.

"Ok, the rules…" I started. "No drinking, no talking to strange perverts or sluts, you stay where I can find you easily. Oh, and don't drink anything that Letty makes." I chuckled.

"Why?" She asked. I didn't answer her, just smirked and suppressed a giggle.

I pulled into the driveway behind Vince where he told me to park over the phone. We exited and walked towards the front door. I walked in not caring to knock since the music was blasting loudly. Natalya stared in awe; this was her first real party and I'm still kicking myself in the ass for letting her come. This was no party for a 15 year old but, I think she'll be alright. I mean she's not stupid and the team will take good care of her. _Or__else_, I thought.

Vince found me as soon as I walked through the door. He walked up and kissed me; I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him close. We were brought out of our bliss by Nat clearing her throat. Vince pulled away and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Natalya." He said innocently. She smirked.

"Vince…" Natalya said folding her arms over her chest, giving him a look.

"Natalya quit." I laughed. "Come on let's go see Mia." I pulled her towards the kitchen and found Mia sitting at the table. "Hey Mia, you think you could keep my sister out of trouble tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, it's always nice having another girl around. I'm Mia, I've seen you before but, we haven't really met yet." She smiled.

"Natalya…" She said with a slight wave.

I left those two in the kitchen and went back into the living room in search of my boyfriend. I found him and Jesse in the middle of a race on the play station. I smiled and sat next to him and waited until he was finished. Jesse won and Vince growled and threw the controller at Jess. I laughed and watched him throw his eyebrows up and smirk evilly; I quickly frowned when he stood and lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! I mean it, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass. Put me down Vince!" I yelled. The team laughed at us as we passed by and I scowled and flicked them off. "Where are we going?!" I huffed. "Jesse, watch Natalya!" I yelled before he was out of sight.

We made it through the kitchen and he walked over to a door; Mia and Nat smirked at us but, continued talking. I grabbed Vince's shirt and held on tight as he walked downstairs. He was going to drop me! I swear of it when he puts me down I'm kicking him in the nuts. He made it down all the stairs and walked over to another door. I heard him open it and walk through. I screamed when he threw me backwards, I tried gripping his shoulders but, I was moving so quick. I landed with a bounce on a bed and before I could do anything Vince was on top of me.

"Vin-" I was cut off by his lips on mine.

My body relaxed instantly and my hands found his back. His kisses were tender yet slightly forceful. He always seemed to know how to make me melt. He ran his hand down my side until they rested on my hip; he squeezes gently. After countless minutes of making out I feel him run his hand under my shirt. I was too wrapped up in the euphoria to notice until I felt him message my breast. I broke the kiss and grabbed his forearm, stopping him.

"It's too soon." I whisper. He looked at me in bemusement.

"Have you ever…" He asked.

"Yes I have but," I'm sure he didn't really want to know that but it was the truth. "We've only been together for a month. That's just too soon. We should wait a little longer." I say softly.

I was embarrassed at how I stopped him. I wanted it too but, Vince and I have only been together for four weeks. That to me just isn't long enough. In the past I had a habit of doing it too soon and it never worked out in the end. With Vince I wanted to take it slow. Vince pulled away and sat up I was almost certain that he was angry with me.

"Are you mad?" I asked just above a whisper.

"No, I have to much respect for you to be mad. I just need to stop now or I will get carried away. I couldn't keep my hands off you. You're so fucking gorgeous! I'm sorry for rushing things." I shook my head in disagreement. He wasn't rushing me I just felt we should wait a little longer and when it happens, it happens. He gave me a reassuring smile. I breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that he wasn't upset.. "Wanna get back to the party?" He asked. I nodded.

Once we were back upstairs I grabbed a beer and stayed in the kitchen for a little while with Natalya. Letty joined us a little while later and we sat around bullshitting with each other. About three beers later, I was feeling quite tipsy. Letty was beyond drunk but, she could hold her liquor well and I think Mia and Nat were having too much fun watching us. Jesse walked in and grabbed a beer before he sat next to me. He kept giving me weird looks like, he was upset about something.

"Hey uh, Delanie?" He got my attention.

"Yes, Jesse…" I said extenuated the syllables in his name. "You know I've missed you very mush Jess. Where have you been all this time?" I said rambling on, stopping him from saying what he came to say.

"Don't be pissed or nothing but, Taylor is here and she's talking with Vince." He said bluntly.

"What?!" Letty yelled. "Bitch has some nerve."

I stood up and lead the way to the living room. I knew they were all following me. I didn't care that Taylor was 'talking' to Vince I just wanted to make sure that's all she did. Taylor was a sneaky little bitch and I wouldn't put it passed her if she tried to get Vince back. She didn't care who she hurt a long the way as long as she got what she wanted.

I walked into the living and found them no where to be seen. My gaze was shifted to the shadows moving on the other side of the curtains. I walked over to the front window and found them on the porch talking. More like Taylor getting a little too touchy with my boyfriend. They stood at arms length but Taylor was running her hand up and down Vince's arm. My blood began to boil at the sight of that whore touching V. I couldn't really make out what they were saying but Vince began to get snappy with her. Taylor stepped closer to Vince and began to coo him seductively. I couldn't hear it but I could just tell.

After a second, Vince grabbed her shoulders and forced her back away from him. He scowled at her and pointed towards the front lawn. This whole time I still don't know what is being said. Taylor raises her eyebrows at him and smiles before she slowly steps off the porch and out of sight. I watch as Vince shakes his head and sighs before coming in the front door.

"What the hell was that?" I said bitterly.

He stopped and looked at me. Realization hit him and he knew that I had seen pretty much the whole thing. He grunted and ran his hand over his hair before looking at me with angry eyes.

"I don't really know what to say. It is what you saw. If you want to yell at me, fine. You wanna dump me; fine but, right now I need a beer." He said walking away. Dump him?

I looked over at Jesse and frowned. What was that all about? I understand he was pissed but where did that shit come from? I walked slowly towards the kitchen when I found Vince digging through the fridge. Once he found a beer he walked out the back door and leaned up against the deck. I quickly followed him out and stood behind him with my arms crossed. I scowled at the back of his head.

"Vince, what the hell what that?!" I said with a huff.

"Look, not now." He says gulping his beer.

"Oh so I'm just supposed to leave it alone when Taylor was all on your dick and then you tell me to break up with you!" I spit in disgust. Vince turned around and faced me; his look was vicious, I didn't know what was to come out of his mouth next.

"Maybe we should." He said darkly.

"Break-up?" I asked in disbelief. He nodded sadly and looked towards the ground. "Where is this coming from V?" I ask softly; my heart is starting to break.

"Maybe Taylor was right, maybe I'm-" He says quickly. I cut him off.

"What does Taylor fucking Washington have to do with this?" I barked. "Are you being unfaithful?" I said the last word slowly with a whimper. Tears were starting to glaze over my eyes. Was this the end? Were we breaking up?

* * *

uh oh! Do they really break up?!?! REVIEW!  



	4. Part Four

**COME ON PEOPLE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS!!!**

* * *

His eyes shot up quickly; he looked terrified and shocked that I had just asked him that. Was he shocked because I thought he would do that or was he shocked because I just caught him?

"What? No!" He yelled a little too quickly. The way he said it made me think that maybe he was cheating on me. My heart wouldn't let me think that though. I never ever took Vince to be the type to cheat but then again I don't know everything.

"Are you lying?" I asked. One tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. This was all too much and with the alcohol in my body I couldn't hold back any of my emotion. In the back of my head all I could think about were Vince and Taylor… fucking! I mean him and I hadn't done it yet so what if he was getting it from someone else. He is a guy and they are known to do things like that but, I don't want to assume that Vince is like the rest of them.

Vince sighs and his voice softens. "Delanie, of course not baby." He replies.

"Then where did that come from?" I ordered.

"I don't know it's just that you're way too good for me and I don't want to hurt you."

"Just answer me this V, have you cheated on me since we've been together?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at him.

"No I haven't."

"Ok…" I smile just slightly and pulled him into a hug. He relaxed and slowly grabbed me tight. "Don't pull this shit again Vince." I state. He chuckled. "You know Vince I don't want to come off as some jealous bitch but, I really hate Taylor, that's all." I whisper.

"I know babe, I know." He whispers back. I intertwine our fingers and gently tugged him back into the house. Jesse smiles at me then winks before he returns to his previous activities. We make our way to the corner of the living room where he sits down in the chair and I sit on his lap. We get into conversation. We started asking each other random questions and surprisingly we got to know quite a bit of useless information about each other.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked him even though I had a pretty good idea.

"Blue, what's your favorite flower?" I looked at him funny.

"Dahlias, what's your favor—" Natalya cut us off.

"Mia says we can stay the night tonight. I'm going to sleep in her room with her. I like Mia she's cool." With that she walked away before I could even say anything.

"Looks like we're staying the night." I said baffled. Vince smiled.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen to find my sister.

"Call ma and let her know you're with me for the night and DON'T let her know you're at a party." I said; she nodded and took out her cell phone and walked onto the back porch.

Around two the party finally died down and we started picking up the house since Dom's dad would be returning tomorrow morning. After we were finished, Dom and Letty retreated to Dom's room, Mia and Nat went to Mia's room, Jesse and Leon crashed in the living room and I followed Vince back downstairs to the room we were in earlier.

Vince turned on his lamp and stripped off his shirt. I did a once over of his body. He was in great shape.

"Uh V, you got something I can sleep in?" I asked sheepishly. He nodded and walked over to the dresser in corner. He pulled out a jersey.

I smiled and turned my back to him. I pulled off my top and slipped the jersey over my head. Once it was on, I unbuttoned my jeans and took them off. I set my keys and phone on the dresser and walked over to the bed that he was already laying in with his hands behind his head, smirking. I scowled playfully and climbed in next to him. Once he got comfortable I lay on my side and curled close to him. He smelled so good; I leaned up and gave him once last tender kiss. I pulled away with my eyes still closed.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast and a bad pop song. I groaned slightly and stretched out my sleeping muscles. I looked over at V and smiled; not wanting to wake him up, I stood slowly and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. The sight I was met with was funny. Natalya and Mia were dancing around the kitchen to the music and cooking waffles, eggs, and bacon. I chuckled and grabbed some orange juice from the counter. Once my thirst was quenched; I snatched a piece of bacon and walked back downstairs. I slipped on my jeans from last night and crawled over Vince. I kissed his cheek, forehead, chin and finally his lips.

"You gonna wake up and eat?" I cooed softly.

He finally reached consciousness and popped one eye open and looked at me. I grinned and bent down and kissed him.

"You taste like bacon." He whispered. I laughed.

I climbed off the bed and made my way back upstairs into the now full kitchen. Just as breakfast was about to finish, Tony came home from his race and smiled at all the faces in his kitchen and he of course introduced himself to Natalya.

The next Monday at school was one hell of a day. That morning after the first two periods as I was about to go to lunch I ran into Taylor and her friends talking to Vince. She was standing close to him and touching his arm every chance she got. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Vince. Without a second thought I grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a loud, rough kiss. I could hear the girls gasp behind me and that made me kiss him deeper. When I finally pulled away I smirked evilly at Taylor. That's what she gets for showing up at the party last weekend.

"Ladies..." I said as we walked away from them, hand in hand.

"What the hell was that?" Vince asked.

"What?" I asked innocently. He shook his head in disbelief as we headed off to lunch.

I don't know what happened but after lunch Vince was acting strange. He wasn't his normal happy self instead he wasn't talking and constantly scowling. Once school was over I decided to ask him about it. His reply shocked me.

"Are you cheating on me?" He asked. I laughed in disgust.

"What?" I barked. "Are you serious?"

"Don't answer my question with a question just answer me." He replied angrily.

"No, Vince of course I'm not fucking cheating on you. Didn't we already go through something like this? Where did you even get that shit anyways?"

"Just something I heard." He stated.

"I can't believe you would believe something 'you heard' we all know it was Taylor who started the rumor." I was beyond pissed now.

How could he accuse me of cheating? Especially since it's just a rumor and he actually believed it. Leave it to Vince to believe what people are saying instead of me. Not only that but just a few days ago we almost broke up because of stupid shit like this and now a few days after I thought he was cheating he thinks I'm cheating on him.

"Hey just because you don't like Taylor doesn't mean she started this shit." Vince yelled.

"You're defending her now?" I bark back. "You know what Vince? Maybe you should go run back to Taylor." I said. He eyed me carefully before I continued. "I can't believe you would believe some rumor. I love you Vince and I have no reason to cheat on you." I whispered dangerously before walking off to my car before giving him a chance to respond.

(No One)

The crew was hanging out in the garage that afternoon. Vince was still sulking about the fight with Delanie and it was starting to get on their nerves. They didn't know what his problem was but, he was being very pissy.

"Vince what the hell is wrong with you man?" Leon finally asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Uh huh, want to tell the truth?" He replied.

"Delanie and I got into a fight today." He said trying to just leave it at that.

"About what?" He asked. Ok so he would have to share more than he wanted too.

"I just heard somewhere that she was cheating on me and I asked her if it was true."

"What! Why do you think she would be cheating on you?" Letty asked, she was apparently listening to the whole conversation.

By now the whole crew was around and listening to it even though they tried to keep working and camouflage the fact they were listening.

"I just heard some things is all. But now I know she isn't and she's super pissed at me." Vince said wiping his hands on the old rag. He had just finished an oil change.

"You heard? Come on V, rumors? That's bullshit… all of it. Delanie wouldn't cheat on you." Letty stated leaving him to his thoughts.

Vince sighed and threw himself onto the old couch in the back. He really screwed shit up again. He accused her of cheating without any reason too. I mean there were no signs of it. Hell they spent almost every day together and Delanie just wasn't the type to cheat. But everyone knows looks can be deceiving. All he kept hearing was her voice echoing over and over again like a broke record.

"_I can't believe you would believe some rumor. I love you Vince and I have no reason to cheat on you."_

Almost like a light bulb Vince was hit. She told him she loved him! In the middle of all of the fighting that occurred she had said she loved him. How could he be so stupid?! He knew she was right; it was most likely Taylor who started the rumor. Vince knew right from the beginning that Taylor was going to be trouble. If there was one thing Taylor was good at, it was starting rumors about people.

Vince stood up and went in search of Letty. He found her in the back room.

"How do I fix it?" He said out of nowhere.

"What?" She asked clueless.

"How do I make things right again? She told me she loved me! In the middle of the fight and it didn't even register to me. God! How can she love someone like me?" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Just go and talk to her. That's all I got. Sorry man." Letty said leaving him to his thoughts.

Vince pulled in front of her house and exited his car. He whisked his way to the door and rang the doorbell. Natalya answered with a smile.

"She here?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Well, do you know where she is?" He replied impatiently.

"No, but you could try mom's work, just a hunch." She replied.

Vince nodded as she told him where the diner was that their mother worked part time in. Vince found it easily and instantly he spotted her car at the end of the parking lot. He sighed in relief and exited the car.

She was sitting on a bar stool at the end and Vince could see there mother talking to her while she was working at the counter. Vince hesitated and stood by the door for a second going over in his head what he would say and in the end he only came up with one thing: Sorry. Finally his nerves settled and he walked over and sat down next to her without a word. She glanced at him once before sipping her coffee.

"I'm sorry Delanie, I really am. I was stupid." He said looking straight ahead.

"Apologies mean nothing to me." She replied, she too was looking ahead.

"Well, I've got nothing else. It was very stupid of me to think that after last week and all. I don't want us to end because of this." He said truthfully. "It finally registered that you told me you loved me and well, I feel the same way Delanie."

Delanie looked at him skeptically almost as if she doesn't even remember saying that to him. She smiled at the memory; she did in fact say it and she meant it. Sure it just slipped out without a thought but when she thought about it for a split second she knew it was true.

"Then say it." She smiled defiantly. He blushed and shook his head. It wasn't often that Vince blushed but usually when he did it was because she put him in the spotlight. She didn't do it to be mean about it; she did it because he was as cute as can be.

"Do I have too?" He whined. She laughed and scooted off the stool. She walked into his arms and leaned into him.

"Yes you do."

"Fine," He huffed playfully. "I love you baby." He said seriously.

"I love you too." She replied kissing him.

That night they took time out for just the two of them and shared something that they both loved, roller coasters. They went to an amusement park and rode tons of rides and during almost every one they would stare and grin at each other or hold hands. It was rather cheesy but, they both enjoyed themselves. Afterwards they made their way back to Delanie's house, her mother was home but she knew that she was sleeping. Plus, she had met Vince and she knew her daughter so she knew nothing bad would go down. Vince was sitting against her headboard as she lay sideways with her head lying on his lap.

"Vince, I want you to know that I would never cheat. I don't believe in it. My last boyfriend, two years ago," She said Vince looked surprised. "Yeah, yeah I know it's really been two years since I was with anyone." She smiled. "But there are reasons for it; I gave him all of me, even my virginity but he cheated on me over and over again. I'm really against any form of cheating because it's unnecessary and causes too much pain for something so stupid." She finished her long explanation.

"Well, I don't want to be that kind of guy. Taylor just knows how to manipulate her way into conversations and shit. You're special babe; I don't want to mess that up." Vince confessed lightly. She responded to him with a light smile.

"Why am I so different?" She asked, she was curious and it's hard to get Vince to open up much so this would hopefully be that chance.

"Because you are different, that's what makes you different. You're you and no one can touch that or take it away from you. You do what makes you happy and not everyone else. You made the choice to stay out of the group and be unique." He said as she giggled.

"You know at one point I was so into fitting in and I think that's why Jesse and I stopped hanging out, I was losing control and in the end I lost one of my best friends." Delanie said sadly.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed shorty but, Jesse is my best friend and you could always get him back." He said teasing her. She nodded and sat up.

Finally she stood up and changed into her pajamas. Vince took off his shirt, belt and shoes before waiting for her to climb into bed. He laughed out loud when he saw her bottoms. She looked down questioningly.

"Scooby?" He asked finally catching breath.

"Yes Scooby," She said climbing in next to him. "He's the shit and you know I look hot in them anyways." She said confidently; messing with him.

"You look hot in anything babe." He said still chuckling slightly. Delanie smacked him playfully and pulled back the covers. They both snuggled under the covers; Delanie leaned into him.

"Damn, this is a comfortable bed." Vince said shaking himself, jokingly making himself more comfortable. The mood was light and neither one of them were tired. Vince dipped down and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. One thing they both were was passionate towards each other and when they kissed in public it showed. Vince wasn't really known to be too passionate but, when it came to Delanie they were very hot for each other so it was hard to hide. They were pretty much the couple around school; people always loved getting into the teams business since they were a pretty big deal so people were always looking for dirt. Delanie didn't mind though because she knew they wouldn't find any.

Delanie moved so she was on top of him, he wrapped his arm around her lower back while the other hand was tangled in her curly hair. They shared many kisses until Delanie finally pulled away quickly. Vince's eyebrow rose.

"I have a craving…" She said grinning.

"Really?" Vince asked intrigued.

"Yeah, hold on." Delanie stood on the bed and jumped off, sprinting towards the door and down the steps. Vince shook his head; his girlfriend was really something else. Only she would stop a make out fest to go and give in to a craving she was having. Then he adjusted his jeans that had become uncomfortable before she returned. It was dark so he couldn't really see what she had.

"Are you serious? You're one crazy chick." Vince laughed and she gave him a spoonful of ice cream. She groaned as she took another bite.

"I love ice cream…" She mumbled, smiling.

"Yeah, I bet." Vince replied playfully. Once she finished her bowl of ice cream she happily returned to her previous activities. He couldn't help but to laugh at her for her crazy antics.

They ended up staying awake for hours, talking, kissing, touching, or laughing; anything that came to mind because that's what they loved to do. Lie around and do random things as long as it was with each other. Delanie especially loved the kissing part because nothing came close to Vince's kisses. Delanie smiled to herself and closed her eyes. They were both finally tired out so they had decided to sleep. She snuggled in closer and laid her head in the crook of his neck; sighing happily.


	5. Part Five

Ok here is the next part. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

* * *

(Some Months Later, Delanie)

Vince and I were lounging in the corner chair together while the tradition of watching a movie with the team was going on. Everyone was sprawled out everywhere around the room including Mia and her best friend Hanna; as they watched the newest comedy to hit the stores. We weren't really watching the movie though because ten minutes in to it we'd get distracted and start up a conversation or we'd kiss or laugh about something and that is why we always took the chair in the corner.

"What are we going to do later?" I asked in a whisper.

"What ARE we doing later?" He grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

It was already almost eleven and the movie should be over soon but, on the weekend Vince and I were always up half the night staying busy. Whether it be leaving and going to his house last minute at one in the morning or feeling hungry and going through the drive thru window just before they closed at two and one night we both fell asleep but, he woke up somewhere around four and shook me awake. I remember this just like it was yesterday because it was the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me. Vince had grabbed an old blanket from the closet and woke me up gently. At first I was pretty pissed at getting woken up but, once we made it too our destination I was too love struck to notice. He laid the blanket horizontal along the beach; I lay on my side and he lay behind me with his arm around me and we watched the sun come up over the ocean. It was truly amazing and something I'd never experienced before. I just remember my chest swelling with love and my eyes getting heavy as I fell asleep in his arms on that beach.

I came back to reality and kissed him before speaking. "I don't know we'll come up with something." He nodded and turned to the movie. I followed suit but I knew it wouldn't last long. Surprisingly we did shut up long enough to watch the end of the movie and once it was over we bid our farewells and left.

We were almost to his place when my phone rang. I groaned and looked at it trying to figure out whose number it was. Finally I opened it and answered it.

"_Delanie… I have some terrible news." _

"Aunt Katie? What's the matter? Are you okay?" I asked in surprise. I looked over at Vince and shrugged. His attention was split in half: focusing on the road and focusing on me.

"_No, its Dorothea,"_ My heart sunk and my face fell. _"She was in a car accident. It's pretty bad." _She cried. Tears came to my eyes.

"What?" I croaked. "Is she okay? How bad is it?"

_"I don't know, they haven't told me much, but, she's not conscious. The car struck her side and she's hurt pretty bad." _She explained through her sobs.

My aunt told me the doctors were coming and that she would call me soon with an update. I shut my phone and stared ahead in shock.

"What happened?" Vince asked looking at me; he frowned when he saw the tears.

"My cousin Dorothea was in a car accident, she's hurt pretty bad." I explained.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked grabbing my hand. I nodded slightly by habit and continued to stare at the road in front of me. A few minutes later we pulled into Vince's driveway. He shut off the engine, with a sigh he looked over at me. I met his glance and frowned. "Are you going to be okay babe?" He said lowly. I shook my head no. "What can I do for you? Want me to take you home?" He asked. I could tell he didn't really know what to do and that made him feel helpless.

"Want to take a road trip?" I finally said to him.

"To where?" He asked; considering it.

"Fort Worth, Texas." I state.

"What! That's almost a day's drive. Delanie you should think about this I mean you're aunt will keep you updated. She'll be ok." Vince tried to comfort me.

"Vince, I'm going with or without you, I was simply giving you the option of coming with me." I reply sadly. He sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"Alright, hold on." He exited the car.

This is what I meant by Vince and I living off of impulse. He came back out fifteen minutes later with a backpack, a cooler and directions on how to get there. Before he started the car he turned to me and grabbed my cheek; making me stare into his eyes.

"I want you to know that it will all be okay, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere Delanie. I'm doing this for you, because I love you." With that he kissed me. It had to be the first time he ever openly stated that he loved me without blushing. I did my best to smile for him let him know that what he just said made me ache inside with love but, the smile wasn't very big. We pulled away from his house and made our way to mine. When we walked in we found Natalya watching television while my mom was sitting at the table in the kitchen paying some bills; she was still in her work clothes.

"Mom, Dorothea was in a car accident, she's not doing very well. Vince and I are going there to see her." I tell her, still trying not to cry. My mom was surprised.

"Come on sweetie, do you think that's a great idea?" My mother asked.

"I have to see her mom, I'll be okay." I reply giving her a hug and walking out of the room. On my way to my room and fill Natalya in on what's happening, before going up to my room and packing.

Vince stood in the kitchen kind of uncomfortable under her mother's stare.

"Did you try to talk her out of it?" She asked accusingly.

"Yes, but she wouldn't budge."

"She doesn't need this now." Her mother cried.

"Look, I'm there for her and I will make sure she's okay. I won't let anything happen to her… I promise." Vince says. She nodded.

"Thank you, you're a good man Vince, keep us updated." With that she stood and pulled the much larger man into a hug before pulling away with a smile. Vince nodded and watched her leave.

It only took me a few minutes to pack a bag, I wasn't sure how long we'd be there but, I grabbed enough clothes for a few days and the basic necessities before zipping up my bag and making my way downstairs. I kissed my mother and sister on the cheek before finding Vince and leaving.

I was starting to feel a little better because I knew that by tomorrow I would be there with my cousin. I couldn't just shut down and shut Vince out. I knew he was at loss of what to do with me. I closed my eyes and thought about Dorothea, she and I grew up together; she is a year older than me. She and her parents moved away a few years back and I haven't seen her since. Maybe that is what's fueling me right now, I'm afraid I won't ever see her again and I cannot live or agree with that. I smile sadly over at Vince, silently thanking him for being the great man that he is. He just dropped everything just to come with me to see her and for that I will be forever grateful.

Once I put my bag in the trunk I felt Vince tug me towards him. I looked at him silently.

"Everything will be fine." He told me sincerely. I nodded slightly. He half smiled and wrapped his hands up in my hair pulling our faces closer. He gave me kiss that knocked the wind out me and made weak in the knees; making me forget about the issue at hand for the time being. I lay my palms on his chest and deepen it more; if that was possible. His stubble scratched at my cheek slightly and I could feel burning in the pit of my stomach. I finally pulled away needing a full breath of air. I looked at him and gave him the best smile I could as I leaned my forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back softly. Finally I pulled away and told him that we should go. So we got into his car, buckled up and quickly headed towards the highway.

I reached over and intertwined my fingers with his and we stayed like that for hours unless we didn't like the music or we changed the air conditioning settings. But those were the only reasons that I'd let him go and it would only be for a second.

Finally around six hours into our trip we both had to pee so bad that he sped off the next exit ramp and pulled into the first place he saw. Conveniently pulling into a gas station, he pulled up to one of the pumps and shut off the engine. I pulled out my wallet and cigarettes making my way towards the store. I bought us both an energy drink and myself another pack of cigarettes. Of course they carded me and once I handed my ID to the cashier he looked at me skeptically before he handed me my smokes. I rolled my eyes, muttered a pitiful thanks and pushed my way out of the store. Vince was no where to be seen so I assumed he was in the bathroom. I wasn't sure where we were but, I know we've been in Arizona for a while now and it's a hot ass state. I watched a couple trucks pull up loudly, music blasting, filled with a bunch of guys looking slightly younger than me. I already felt uncomfortable because I knew they were staring at me. I lit a cigarette and waited for Vince to return.

"You shouldn't smoke you know, it's a bad habit." I looked over at a medium built boy with short blond hair. Rolling my eyes I stood up.

"I'm an adult," I took a drag off of my cigarette and blew it towards him. I could tell these guys were probably only sixteen at the most and the blonde's friend wouldn't stop staring.

"This is a pretty small town; I've never seen you before, where are you from?" He asked.

"LA," I replied nonchalantly, watching cars go by along the highway.

"Oh, California girl huh?" I snorted.

"No, I only live there." I said finally looking at him.

"Ok," He smiled putting his hands up. "So what's your name?"

"What's your name?" I replied like a smart ass.

"Well, I'm Mike, that's Chris, Jeff and Dave." He said pointing to each of his friends.

"Typical white boy names." I chuckled. They all shared a look.

"So what's your name?" He asked. I smirked at him, flicked my cigarette into the parking lot, and walked away to find the bathroom. I really had to pee.

When I came back Vince was sitting on the same picnic table I was before waiting for me. I sat next to him and gave him a cigarette and his drink, kissing him on the cheek. In my side vision I could see those guys watching me as they all got drinks in the back. I don't know what possessed me to mess with them like I had but I had fun doing it. Plus, I knew I'd never see them again once we left here.

"What took you so long?" I asked him.

"Huh? Well I pumped gas first then I had to wait in line for the damn bathroom, I ended up walking behind the place and peeing in a bush." He laughed and sipped his drink. "Thanks for the drink babe." He said giving me a peck on the lips. I nodded a welcome. I watched as those four guys walked out of the store and looked at me before getting into the trucks and starting the engine. Vince stood up and walked into the store to pay for the gas.

"Hey!" I called out. They hit the brakes and looked at me. "It's Delanie."

"I would have never guessed that." The blonde yelled.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I know." Just like that Vince was out of the store having no clue about what happened. I grabbed his hand and walked past the truck to get to the car. I gave them a final wave before we got into his car and pulled away heading back to the highway.

Our next stop was just as we got into Texas. I could tell Vince was getting tired and he wouldn't let me drive so I could do nothing but agree with him as we pulled into a small hotel just off of the freeway. It was just your typical hotel not too fancy but, not disgusting either. He paid for one night and we walked to our room, hand in hand with our bags hanging on our shoulders. Vince said we were only stopping to sleep for a while and then we'd get back on the road. I nodded and looked up at him. After we left that store in Arizona I was in a lighter mood; keeping a conversation with Vince and joking about things. I knew we were getting there and I didn't want to stay upset the whole way. That wasn't like me. We finally found our room; he unlocked it and ushered me in first. I found the light switch and flicked it on to reveal a typical hotel room. I sighed and set my bag down on the small table.

"I'm going to take a shower." I tell him softly. He nods and pulls out a drink from our cooler. I took my time stripping of the clothes I had been wearing since yesterday and pulling my hair out of its pony tail. My body was tired and I knew getting a shower would fix that. I turned on the water and stepped in letting it soak through my hair. About, from what I had guessed, about twenty minutes later I heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm taking so long babe, I'll hurry so you can shower." I yell; rinsing out my hair.

"It's okay baby." He said. I smiled just hearing his reassuring voice and closed my eyes while the shampoo rinsed out of my hair.

I jumped when the curtain was pulled back. With a frightened scream I look at Vince with wide eyes.

"Jesus Christ V!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He smiled innocently.

"What are you doing?" I finally came back around and realized I was standing naked in front of him. What surprised me was that he was just as naked as I was. My heart starting racing at the sight and I couldn't help but think that this was it; we were finally doing something we've both wanted for as long as we could remember but, something we agreed to wait on until the time came. Of course V and I had seen each other naked but never like this; we've never just stood there butt naked in front of each other.

"I'm taking a shower, what does it look like?" He asked. My mouth opened and closed trying to find the words. Without another thought he stepped in and pushed me away from the water. I growled and looked at him. He was already washing his hair and starting to wash his body and about three minutes later he was completely done. He moved away from the water and allowed me to finish rinsing off. I put conditioner in my hair and looked at him. He was looking me up and down and smiling slightly. Before I could react he was kissing me deeply. His arms were wrapped around my bare back. I growled low in my throat and wrapped my hands around his middle; pulling our bodies together. Heat was radiating off of our bodies and keeping us hot since the water had turned cool from being on for too long. I whimpered but refused to break the kiss.

Vince pulled away and looked into my eyes; grinning, he leaned into my ear and spoke.

"Have I told you, that you have an amazing body? I can't keep my hands off of you." He says lowly. I blush, realization that I'm bare ass in front of him but, I relax quickly, not seeming to care that I'm naked. He didn't say another word, just got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. I pulled the curtain back and looked at him. He turned around and gave me one last cute smile before leaving the bathroom. I sighed heavily and finished rinsing out my hair before I too got out of the shower.

Once I was dried off I realized that I hadn't brought anything in the bathroom with me so I wrapped the towel around me and walked into the main room. I didn't see Vince anywhere, the door was ajar so I walked over to it and opened it without a thought. I was met by the sight of two older guys maybe in their middle twenties walking by and looking me up and down. Vince was behind them, and I saw him turn around; he was smoking a cigarette wearing nothing but some loose board shorts.

"Would you get some clothes on woman?!" He whispered loudly. I giggled loudly and ran into the room when he came after me.

Finally, Vince caught me and wrapped his arms around me pushing us onto the bed. I laughed loudly and ran my hands through his still damp hair.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" He barked; smiling before he kissed my pulse point. "Letting those perverts get a late night show." He sighed loudly still smiling down at me. I was smirking defiantly with my hands resting on his back. I leaned up the best I could and pecked him over and over again still laughing slightly.

"When did you get so tan?" I asked him lowly; looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"What? No, as you've seen I have no tan lines. I guess it's from the Italian in me." He smiled. "What about you?"

"Psh, I haven't tanned in ages, I guess I need to go to the beach soon." I told him. He nodded in agreement. "It doesn't take much, I'm part Hispanic, so it doesn't take long to tan."

"Wow," He said, his eyes bulging slightly. "I never knew you were part Hispanic, how come it was never brought up?"

"Well, my dad was Hispanic." I said, he nodded right away knowing that's why it was not brought up sooner. "Gosh, I thought you knew." I chuckled. He shook his head no.

Without a thought he lifted some of his weight off of me and lifted off my towel, I wasn't sure what he was doing but, he looked quickly and let the towel fall back down.

"You're right, no tan lines, we should go to the beach." He says, nodding heavily.

"What did you think I was lying?" I asked laughing a bit.

"Of course not!" he replied. I rolled my eyes. He grinned his 'make your knees weak', charming smile and dipped his head down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and wrapped my hand around the back of his neck; tilting it sideways to deepen the kiss.

Vince lifted his chest up without breaking the kiss and undid my towel; tugging slightly. I lifted, and pushed my hips into his giving him room to pull the towel out from under me. He growled but still hadn't broken the kiss; my chest tightened I wasn't sure if it was from love or lack of air. The air was cold on my barely damp skin; the only heat I got was from Vince, who laid his chest on mine. I welcomed the warmth; wrapping my legs around his hoping to warm them up also. I moaned loudly and held him close. That night Vince and I did not take that last step in our relationship; I was content in doing so but, he simply said, "Baby, it's just not that time yet." Before he continued to assault me with his kisses.

The next morning I woke up to the sun coming through the curtains. The only thing covering my naked body was the thin white sheet; I could feel a slight ache between my thighs from Vince touching me in all the right places. I sighed, stood up, wrapped the sheet around me and walked out the door finding Vince standing against the railing. He turned around and frowned when he saw me in only a sheet.

"Didn't we have this talk last night?" He asked, of course he wasn't mad.

"Yes, but I have not had a cigarette since New Mexico." I simply said, lighting one.

He shook his head, he lip curled up hinting a smile. I leaned into him and welcomed the nicotine into my still tired body. We could hear doors closing in the distance and small kids talking to their parents about breakfast. We stood there silent, listening to the ironic calming from the noise around us. We heard a door shut in a close distance and a guy cough a little too obviously. I looked behind Vince to find those same two guys from last night snickering to each other.

"I swear, I do wear clothes." I said to them sheepishly. I grinned at them as they passed us. "What are the fucking odds?" I muttered, I couldn't believe the same exact guys from last night saw me like this again. Vince glared down at me, I shrugged. "Come on, you know you love it, I mean other guys seeing something they can't have but you can. Admit it." I told him, finishing off my cigarette.

"Hell yeah, but standing around naked all the time isn't right." He said shaking his head to make his point. I shoved him playfully and turned to walk back into the room.

I sat down on the bed and turned on the television watching the local news as Vince got his clothes ready to get into the shower.

"_Two nights ago in Fort Worth, a hit and run accident left a nineteen year old girl in critical condition; police say the suspect ran a red light and smashed into the right side of the small car before he left the scene quickly."_ The screen flashed the mangled car. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. Vince stopped digging through his bag to watch the screen in disbelief. _"They have no leads yet, and it's been reported the young girl is still unconscious and should be okay after a long recovery, if you know anything you're asked to call the Fort Worth police department."_

"Oh my God," I said rubbing my eyes. "We have to leave soon V." Tears fell silently from my eyes.

"Calm down baby, we'll get quick showers and leave within the hour." He said reassuringly; kissing my forehead before he quickly got into the shower. I nodded and sniffled loudly.

Just as he said, within the hour we were both ready to get back onto the road. We stopped and got gas, drinks, and food to last us the rest of the way. After seeing that on TV my mood had changed and now I was more than worried about my cousin, I just wish I was there right now. Vince wasn't talking much, I could tell he wasn't really sure about what to say to lighten the mood and I was glad it was silent. I wasn't in the talking mood.

Finally, hours later we passed a sign that read 'Forth Worth, Next Exit'. I sighed in relief and looked over at my longtime boyfriend. He smiled at me and I smiled back, a real genuine smile because I knew I was just minutes away from seeing my cousin, seeing with my own eyes that she is okay. Thankfully, the hospital she was at wasn't too far from the freeway exit. So here we were, sitting in the car, complete silence, both of us staring at the entrance of the hospital. Now I just had to work up enough courage to walk in there.


	6. Part Six

SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. A LOT OF IT IS FILLER AND I'M NOT IMPRESSED WITH IT BUT YEAH… REVIEW!!!! ENJOY!!!

* * *

"You gonna go in?" He said lightly, still looking blankly at the hospital entrance.

"No," I mumbled without even thinking. "I mean, yeah." I corrected myself.

"Ok," I could tell he was nodding in my side view. "Tonight?" He asked lightly although it was sarcasm. I took a deep breath and reached blindly for the door handle.

When it came down to this whole situation I was utterly terrified. Scared shitless. I knew that behind those doors lay my cousin who I was close too for years until she disappeared from my everyday life and now here she was, on one note I was so excited to have her back in my life but damn that girl really knew how to make an entrance.

The door popped opened and my arm felt like rubber as I tried to pry it opened further so I could get out. Vince had followed suit and it seemed like he was copying me; his door sat open but he hadn't moved, just like I hadn't; yet. It felt like I could feel the blood pulsing through my veins, through my body quickly trying to keep up with my rapidly beating heart. I took a giant breath of fresh air and let it out with a small groan. I had to force myself to get out step by step, first my right leg, then my left. Next was scooting my bottom towards the edge and then lifting myself out which took a lot since I felt like I was carrying a ton of bricks on my back. Finally though, I made it out, I closed the door and peered over and Vince who hand his elbows resting on the top of the car and he looked at me for some kind of answer, if I only knew it.

Reaching into my pocket I found my lighter and lit the cigarette that rested loosely between my lips; I inhaled heavily and allowed the nicotine to fill my lungs and calm me slightly as it gave me something to do until I calmed down enough to go in. I was sitting next to V on the hood of his car. Without thinking I leaned back and looked up at the sky silently asking the stars to give me answers or maybe strength, something that would give me the courage to get in there and see her. I have to see her. I winced in surprise when Vince grabbed my knee and gave it a squeeze.

"Are you going to be okay baby?" He asked calmly.

I took a drag off of my cigarette. "Yeah," I answered before blowing the smoke out.

"Okay, just let me know when you're ready to go in ok?" He smiled down at me lovingly. Once I was finished, I flicked my cigarette and sat up. I kissed Vince on the cheek.

"Alright let's do this before I change my mind." I muttered and paced towards the door. He caught up to me and put his hand on my lower back almost as if he was guiding me or maybe it was to stop me from turning around and running, which ever.

The automatic door slid sideways and in front of us was a path, the path to new life, the path to death, sickness, health a path that I didn't want to be on but, I had too; it was for Dorothea. We walked up to the desk; where a chubby older lady sat with one of those weird hats pinned at the top of her head. She smiled a fake smile at us and asked what she could do for us. I asked her which room my cousin was in and took off as soon as she told me. I heard Vince tell the nurse thanks before he followed me down the hall. I took the first right and quickly I could see my aunt sitting at the end of the hall. Her body was hunched over and she looked worn out. When I was close enough I called out.

"Aunt Katie!" I said walking up to her. She stood and met me halfway before she smiled tiredly at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Delanie, you're mom told me you were coming, you didn't have to do that you know." She stated softly, I could see the bags under her eyes.

"Yeah, I did," I replied looking at her; really looking at her. "How is she?" I croaked out almost too afraid to ask.

"She's much better than before. They think she should wake up soon, hopefully." Aunt Katie sighed heavily and held her hand out to Vince. "I'm Katie, you must be Vince." Vince nodded, not sure if he should smile and be polite or just shake her hand. Vince nodded and looked down at the smaller woman.

"Yeah, that's me, it's nice to meet you." He said.

"Yeah I just wish it were under different circumstances." Katie replied exasperated.

This comment made him feel quite uncomfortable so he looked over at me silently letting me know that he'd be right there. I nodded and let my Aunt Katie guide me into Thea's room; I held my breath as she opened the door.

* * *

Vince pulled out his cell phone and dialed Dominic's number. He hadn't talked to any of them since the two of them up and left so he figured it was time to call and let them know what the hell is going on. It rang a few times until Dominic answered.

"Dude where the fuck have you been?" He questioned Vince.

"Uh, Delanie and I took a road trip." He responded quietly.

"What?" Dominic was confused.

"Delanie's cousin was in a car accident so we packed and left, we just got here. She's in visiting with her cousin now." He explained.

"Just exactly where are you?" Dom asked.

"Fort Worth, Texas…" He said slowly.

"Texas! Christ V, what about school?" He said into the cell phone.

Vince could hear everyone in the background yelling and questioning why he was off with his girlfriend alone in a different state.

"What about it? I can't really do anything about it, I mean we're in Texas." Vince said as if Dom was stupid or something.

"Ok, well how is she? Is Dee alright?" He asked, using Delanie's nickname he'd given her. "And when are you guys coming back?"

"I don't know how long we'll be here, Delanie was pretty freaked out though, I didn't know what to do for her, and I don't know about her cousin, like I said we just got here and I'm sitting outside of them room.

"Ok," Dom said lowly. "Alright man well I'll let you go get at us and let us know what's happening."

"Alright man later." Vince said hanging up the phone. He returned it to his pocket and leaned back against the hospital wall. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before standing in search of the cafeteria. He knew he had to do something, he despised hospitals but waiting in the hallway was even worse so he had to keep himself busy. He walked into the cafeteria and bought them both a bottled soda before he stopped short in front of the gift shop.

Without another thought he walked in and began to look at all of the items on the shelf, he wasn't one for shopping but it kept him busy. Vince came to a stop in front of the fresh flower section; his attention was diverted to the sign that read "Fresh Dahlias". He was amazed by them since he'd never seen them before and he instantly knew why they were Delanie's favorite. Without a thought he picked one up and then picked up a small vase holding a mix of different flowers. He paid for them and walked back to the room. What possessed him to buy flowers? Who knows, because Vince sure didn't.

* * *

I heard a knock at the door and soon Vince came into sight carrying flowers. My heart melted and I smiled at him. I never expected him to be the type to buy flowers.

"I um, bought these for Dorothea." He said nervously. You could tell he was slightly embarrassed but, I thought it was the cutest thing: big tough Vince carrying flowers.

"Aww, Vince that's so sweet of you." I cooed at him, he blushed slightly.

"Well, I thought she'd like them, ya know." He fidgeted. I grabbed them and set them next to Dorothea on the table. Katie smile towards us from the chair in the corner. "I came bearing gifts for you also." He grinned and handed me a soda; I laughed but it quickly died down when he pulled a flower from behind his back. It was a dahlia.

"Oh my god, you remembered." I whispered before kissing him deeply. "Thank you babe."

"It's no problem." He mumbled. "You've been down lately is all."

"You guys are too cute." My aunt said from the corner. We pulled away and blushed.

"You guys are making me sick," My eyes widened. Our heads slowly turned towards the weak voice.

We were all so wrapped up in our display that we didn't even notice that Dorothea had opened her eyes. My aunt shot up quickly and was at her daughter's side in a heart beat. Relief filled my senses as I looked at Dorothea and then over at Vince, he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh my god!" I squealed and ran to her side. "You're awake,"

"Yeah," She croaked out, you could tell her throat was dry. "I could feel the cuteness radiating and I was getting nauseous." She said sarcastically. Leave it to her to wake up from a slight coma and be sarcastic. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, Vince bought you flowers." I said lifting them up from the table to show her.

"Vince huh?" She said looking over at him, he stood uneasily in the corner smiling slightly. "Thanks," She whispered.

"Dorothea baby how do you feel?" Katie asked running her hand over her daughter's head.

"I feel like shit actually…" She answered, I heard Vince chuckled from his spot in the corner.

"Well, I'm going to tell the doctors you're awake." She said leaving the room.

"So what are you doing here girl?" Thea asked me. My face got serious.

"I was so scared." I whispered.

"Me too," She confessed looking down at herself checking out the damage. "But I can't believe you just came here like that."

"Hey, I had too, besides Vince drove." I smiled towards him and jerked my head telling him to come here. He walked up next to me and waved.

"Hi," Thea said.

"Hey…" He said.

"So you're the boyfriend?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and scoffed playfully. "He taking care of you?" She asked me.

"Very well," I beamed at Vince.

"He good in bed?" She asked bluntly. Vince spit the soda that was just in his mouth all over her blanket, I giggled while Thea laughed as loudly as she could.

"We, I-I w-we haven't…" Vince was stuttering badly before growling and giving up.

"You mean you haven't slept together?" She looked at me. I nodded. "He's gorgeous though, how could you not! How long have you guys been together?"

"Uh, like eight months?" I wasn't exactly sure.

"Wow, I'm amazed, and proud. I guess that's a good thing though." She smiled at the two of us.

"Thea I think you should worry about your recovery instead of my sex life." I told her plainly.

"You're probably right, hey, I haven't seen or talked to you in a while. You can't blame me, plus it's not like I have my own life so I like to invade yours." Just then the doctor walked in.

* * *

"Give me the God damn drugs and get the hell out! You're touching me too much! FUCK!" Thea yelled at the older doctor. Vince was trying to hold back his laughter. The doctor had come in and started throwing question after question at her; touching and prodding to the point that Thea had resulted to yelling at him. Thea didn't like doctors one bit.

"I like her." Vince said loud enough to make the doctor scowl at him because he was the one being yelled at. I chuckled and bumped him with my elbow. Thea looked at us and rolled her eyes before she scowled evilly at the doctor. He quickly stuck something in her IV and left the room muttering something we couldn't hear. Once he was gone Vince and I took a seat on the small love seat by the window, I leaned against him and sighed contently. My aunt Katie was sitting next to Thea holding her hand. I knew she was relieved that her daughter had made it out okay.

"So how is Nat? She's all grown up now huh?" Thea asked looking at me.

"You have no idea." Vince said smirking evilly at me.

"Hey! She's only sixteen and if you ask me that isn't grown up." I huffed in frustration.

"Come on Dee what were you doing when you were sixteen?" Thea asked me.

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it knowing that Thea had me on this one. She chuckled and pointed at me mockingly.

"See?" She said arrogantly. "So what about you guys? How did it come about?" Thea was very nosy and loved to know all the details about everything.

"Well, Delanie here is a good ol' home wrecker." Vince said laughing loudly at the face I made. I punched him in the arm hard. He held his hands up in defeat and told me he was only kidding before giving me his puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled slightly. It was really great seeing two of the most important people in my life getting along and sharing stories even though they were about me; which I hated but I was happy right now and I wouldn't want it any other way. I knew it was coming but I wish it wasn't so soon but, we were exhausted and we all needed sleep, badly. I frowned to nothing in particular.

"Well, I'm going to stay here with Dorothea, but you guys are welcome to go back to our house." Katie said nicely.

"Uh, we'll figure something out." I said giving her and Thea a hug.

I hooked my arm with Vince's as we crept slowly out of the quiet hospital. My body was tired but, I was awake as can be. I looked up at Vince who was starting ahead leading us to the door.

"So I talked to Dom earlier." Vince said nonchalantly.

"Really, what about?" I said leaning my head against his arm.

"Nothing really, he flipped when he found out where we were." He chuckled softly. I nodded to let him know I was listening but chose not to answer. Finally we made it to the door and walked into the cool night air. We stopped at the car.

"So uh, any bright ideas sparky? Where are we going to sleep?" He smirked over at me. I pointed to the hotel behind him that was across the street from the hospital. He nodded eagerly and we drove over and got our room. You good tell by looking at him that he was ready for a hot shower and a comfortable bed. Once again we found ourselves walking into a dark unfamiliar room. This time he switched on the lights and it revealed a much nicer more country room. I smirked and threw my bag down on the table. Vince threw himself belly first onto the bed. I climbed over his knees and straddled his lower back, leaning forward leaving kisses behind his ear. He groaned loudly clearly telling me he was tired and me kissing one of his weak spots was not helping the situation. I smiled to myself and bit the side of his ear softly before giggling huskily. He cranked his neck to the side as much as he could and caught my lips in a lopsided kiss. I tangled my hand through his messy hair and tilted so the kiss could be more enjoyable.

With a yelp, I flew sideways as Vince sat up; I huffed playfully and used my elbows to push me towards the top of the bed. I shot him a look of confusion when he walked away but I quickly recovered when he shut off the lights and blindly found his way towards the bed. I couldn't see anything but, I heard it. Vince had stubbed his toe on the table and yelled in pain; I tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

"You better stop laughing…" He threatened.

"Or else what?" I taunted him through the pitch dark room.

My body shook as he jumped onto the bed and threw me backwards; before my mind registered what the hell was happening I was pinned down with my arms held captive above my head and Vince's weight holding me down.

"Not so tough now huh?" He said deeply. I whined and struggled against his hold; pouting even though he couldn't see me. He laughed evilly and pushed my wrists further into the mattress; nothing painful, just forceful and it was very tempting. Heat was starting to rise in the pit of my stomach and I smirked evilly. Slowly I lifted my hips and began to rub against him in slow, torturing motions; I could just sense that he was giving me one of those: "If looks could kill" expressions so I continued on.

"You think I'll let you go now?" He asked incredulously.

"No," I said simply. "But I know it's getting to you."

"Oh really," He growled pushing his hips down sending a shock through me. My breath caught in my throat.

"Really…" I whispered.

"Ok, two can play that game baby." He said.

I couldn't move myself at all except my hips so I couldn't escape him once he started to kiss my neck, slow with so much passion that I almost lost it but, I forced myself to stay focused; after all I wasn't letting him win this! So the only way I could retort was to sway my hips like a figure eight and feel him squirm. I don't know how something like this became a game but we were both very competitive and we made up our own ways of having fun. As he continued to assault my neck my mind drifted to the last few days and how affectionate and sweet Vince is being. Sure he is in general but he was more reserved so he could still keep up with his image. I loved him either way so it didn't matter because he was always affectionate when it was just me and him. These last few days though, have just been… wow. I feel like I'm falling for him all over again but this time even harder. I wonder if it'll stay like this once we go back to LA.

A while later once the horse play was over Vince and I sit side by side on the bed looking through a phone book we found in a dresser drawer and our mission was: Food. We decided on getting something delivered but we had to figure out what we wanted first.

"We could do Chinese?" I suggested.

"Hmm, sure I haven't had it in a while." He said handing me his cell phone to order.

Once our bellies were full we grew tired and cuddled up to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was rolling back into reality against my wishes, I could hear my phone but I wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. Finally I realized my phone was ringing and it wouldn't stop so I reached around on the table next to my head and found it. I didn't bother checking to see who it was since I didn't want to open my eyes. I mumbled a pitiful hello.

"Delanie! She's crashing! You need to get here and see her!" Katie yelled frantically in my ear. I sat up quickly and flew out of the bed putting on my flip flops.

"I'll be there in a minute." I said rushing her off the phone.

I kissed Vince on the cheek and rushed out of the door.

* * *

He knew he heard a door slam; though he was in a deep slumber it didn't register at first but a door had slammed. His heart starting beating rapidly thinking someone was breaking in or something. He reached around frantically for Delanie and came up with nothing. He was out of bed now, checking the bathroom before running outside to find her almost to the highway, still in her pajamas.

"Delanie what are you doing?" He shouted.

"I have to get to Thea!" She yelled back crossing over one side of the road before stopping in the middle lane for traffic.

"Hold on I'm coming!" He ran into the room and grabbed the key and his shoes.

He ran across the hotel parking lot and got to the side of the road. The hotel key slipped out of his hand and he growled loudly as he bent down to pick it up. He was in a rush and it was stopping him he was a little shook up still from getting up and bolting in such a hurry.

"Hurry V!" She yelled.

Traffic was coming so he had to wait for an opportunity to get across. He would glance at her every few seconds; she was waiting impatiently at the other side of the road. Vince finally found an opportunity so he bolted into the middle lane and stopped to let traffic from that side go. He saw the truck speeding and weaving; knowing that it the driver had to have been on something. Delanie had her back to it so she didn't see it but, he did and he knew the worst.

"DELANIE! Watch out!" He shouted at the top of his lungs scared to death.

She turned around quickly but it was too late. The truck tried to swerve but the corner of it still hit her. She was thrown back at least ten feet. His mind was swirling.

Rushing….

Horns….

Tires squealing…

Her scream just before she was hit…

Tears fell down his cheek as he ran across the road. She was lying there not moving. He crouched down beside her and sobbed while holding her cheek.

"Delanie? Please baby wake up, DELANIE!" He pleaded.

People were forming a circle while one had run into the hospital. People were shocked to the core. Delanie laid there completely silent as if she were just sleeping. His emotions were going wild at the sight of the girl he loved; his chest tightened he was so fucking scared; never had he been this scared in his life. Vince saw them running out with a stretcher behind them; then he saw him. His vision turned red; he stomped over to the young guy from the truck. You could tell he was in shock that he'd just done something that bad but, he didn't have much time to react because Vince was on him. Grabbing him by the shirt he hit him repeatedly; bones broke under his force.

"You son of a bitch! You hit my girlfriend. You son of a bitch." He kept repeating as he hit him over and over again. The other guy wasn't responding but, finally someone managed to pull Vince off of him. The other guy who couldn't have been but twenty-one fell to the ground, unresponsive. Vince heard a nurse yell.

"Someone get us another gurney!!" She said checking the guys pulse.

"Sir calm down!" A man yelled at him. He ignored him and ran back over to Delanie; she was on a stretcher now being rushed through the parking lot; he kept up with them and held her hand repeating her name over and over again praying for her to say something or wake up. Please wake up! They were finally in the hospital; they wheeled her through some swinging doors.

"Sir you need to stay out here!" An older brunette hollered.

"Delanie! I'm not going anywhere." He rushed through the doors as they poked and prodded at his girl. Tubes were being shoved down her throat and into her arms. "HELP HER DAMN IT!"

Before he could do anything else he was being drug out by security. It was late at night so the hospital was pretty quiet except for his screaming; his pleading. Delanie's name echoed through the hallways. Vince fought and struggled against their grip.

"Vince! What happened?" He looked over and saw Katie rushing down the hall. "I could hear you from Dorothea's room!"

He didn't answer her; just turned towards the room, staring through the window at her. Katie was scared now, what the hell happened? She wanted answers! She looked through the door and saw her niece. She covered her mouth with her hand as she started to cry loudly; the doctor asked her if she was family with a nod from both he explained what happened.

"DELANIE!" He yelled one last time and its echo seemed to linger on forever…


	7. Part Seven

"Fuck…" I whispered to myself as I opened my eyes, the lights in the hospital room were dimmed. Pain was shooting through my side and when I tried to move a pain shot through my ribs. I couldn't believe I got hit by a fucking truck.

My mind finally realized what had happened and the only thing I could think of was Dorothea. Katie had told me she was crashing and that I needed to get there now! My heart started to pound as I freaked out thinking the worst. Beeping from the monitor beside me got louder and faster with my heart rate until a nurse rushed through the door.

"How is Dorothea?" I shouted as soon as she was near.

"Who?" I told her Thea's full name and ordered her to find out for me or she'd pay. With a roll of her eyes she walked out. I scoffed and closed my eyes to regroup before I opened them and saw Vince sleeping on the pull out couch by the window. I smiled and closed my eyes to sleep some more knowing he was protecting me.

The next time I woke up Katie, Nat and my mother were standing around me smiling down at me. I growled at them.

"You guys didn't have to come out here." I told my mother.

"Um, hello you were hit by a damn truck!" Nat said in a bitchy tone.

"Don't take that tone with me." I warned her. She just looked at me.

"You're my daughter it's my responsibility. I was worried and freaked out; we took the next plane out." She told me.

"What about Thea?" I said.

"She's okay now, a few more days and they may discharge her." My aunt smiled contagiously, we all shared a relieved smile.

"Where's Vince? How is he?" I asked.

"I sent him to the house; you guys were paying too much for that room. I told him to shower and eat, he tried to fight be he didn't have a chance." Katie grinned.

"Yeah, he wouldn't leave at all, it was getting pretty ridiculous." Natalya through her thoughts in.

"I bet this scared the shit out of him…" I said sadly.

"Yeah, you did, I talked to him earlier. Plus, they were thinking about pressing charges against him for beating the hell out of the driver." Natalya explained.

"What?! He didn't do a damn thing wrong! It's the driver who should be in trouble." I yelled.

"He is in trouble but, Vince hurt him badly and technically he broke the law. They haven't really said anything though so I think Vince is okay." My mother responded.

"When can I get out of here?" I asked no one in particular.

"I think you need to heal more." My mother said in that tone. A tone that you couldn't explain but it annoyed the hell out of you.

"No, I'm eighteen and they can't hold me here against my will, Natalya go find my doctor please." She began to protest but I gave her a stern look and pointed towards the door.

An hour later with much protest from my family and the doctor I was released and told to stay off of my feet. I had hurt my ribs pretty bad and I had a bruise on my side and back the size of Texas itself. We made a quick stop so I could visit Thea before we drove to my aunt's house. With a heavy limp I walked into my aunt's house and into the spare bedroom in the back where Vince was sound asleep. I threw down a bag from the hospital and carefully lay next to him. I was glad to be around someone familiar, sure my family was but Vince was just someone I needed to be around right now. I began to kiss his cheek until he finally woke up looking quite frightened.

"Shit I thought someone else was trying to molest me! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" He said looking at me worried.

I rolled my eyes. "You sound like my mother. I was only hit by a truck not a train." I joked. He shook his head in disappointment.

"I can't believe you're making jokes." He said in disbelief.

"Lighten up Vince, I'm okay." I told him with a nudge.

"I witnessed you get hit by a fucking truck Delanie, it's not okay, stop taking this so damn lightly. It's scared the hell out of me!" He yelled angrily. My eyes widened slightly; I wasn't really sure how to react.

"I'm sorry Vince." Was the only thing I could get out at this point.

He sighed. "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped like that. It's just that- just stop making this seem like nothing because it was something." He said lowly kissing me deeply with so much need and relief. He pulled away and smiled sweetly at me.

"So the doctors really said you okay to come home?" he asked from the spot in the bed next to me.

"Well not exactly…" I said regretfully.

"Ah man, damn it Delanie why didn't you stay and get better?" He yelled and whined at the same time.

"Vince, I swear if you don't stop this shit I'm out of here." I warned him angrily. He growled loudly and threw his arms up in defeat.

"Fine, have it your fucking way." He spat.

I gritted my teeth. "Look can you just help me get changed for bed?" I threw out annoyed and getting more pissed and to top it off I had to ask for help.

I sat up as best as I could and allowed Vince to take off my jeans; he pulled the jogging pants up to my hips and tied them so they wouldn't fall down. Next he reached for the hem of my shirt, with hesitance he lifted it slowly staring into my eyes. I could see the fire behind his eyes; I smirked seductively as I lifted my arms up so he could remove it. With heavy breathing he looked down at my bare chest and then my bruise; where all movements stopped as his eyes widened in fear and disbelief.

"How can you say you're okay?" He said in annoyance; even though his tone was tired and concerned.

"Vince…" I warned. "Please don't!" I said loudly causing my ribs to spark with pain. I lay back slowly taking deep breaths trying to stop the pain but I knew it wouldn't. Vince reached over to the night table and grabbed my pain pills. He handed me one with a bottle of water. I popped it into my mouth and leaned my head to take a sip of water.

Vince laid down on his side and propped his head up on his palm while he stared intently at my bruise. It started at my hip and wrapped around to my back; nothing but a black and purple stain against my tan skin. I sighed and realized that Vince was really scared shitless about this and I had taken it so lightly, I mean sure it scared me too and I was in a hell of a lot of pain but, I was trying to keep things light to keep my mind off of it and Vince wasn't having it. I looked down at him when I felt a quick ache on my side; Vince was running his fingers lightly around the edge of the bruise with misty eyes.

He leaned forward and planted a light kiss under my ribcage before he sat up on his knees and kissed between my breasts then my chin before he caught my lips in an urgent fast, hard kiss.

"I'm just so fucking glad you're okay." He whispered to me. I nodded nonchalantly and kissed him again. He adjusted his weight to get more comfortable then grabbed my jaw deepening the kiss. Our faces parted quickly when there was a knock at the door.

"Delanie, are you okay honey?" My mother yelled through the closed door.

I quickly pulled the blankets up to my shoulders, hiding my expose chest before answering. "Yes, I'm just going to sleep." I told her.

"Is Vince sleeping?" She asked.

"Like a rock." I replied looking into his eyes.

"Ok well I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said; I could hear her shoes on the hardwood floor, walking away. Once I knew she was gone I pecked Vince on the lips and smiled.

"So are you going to sleep now?" He asked casually reaching for my shirt. I grabbed his wrist quickly and put it down.

"Of course not…" I grinned mischievously.

"No, that is a horrible idea." He said in all seriousness.

"Vince," I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not saying we should make a damn porno or something, just," I stopped and looked down uneasily. "Just, make me feel good. Make the pain go away." I whispered the last sentence. He smiled slightly and nodded.

His touch was so delicate, so nervous. I knew he was scared that he was going to hurt me but I was sure not to move from the neck down and let him do the work. Passion filled the air around us in the dark room as I would gasp or he'd whisper in my ear and ask me if I was alright, where I would nod and let him know that it's okay. The medication had kicked in so all that was left was a dull ache in my ribs. He lay next to me with his arm under my head; pulling me close, leaving me moist with his kisses. Every now and then someone would walk by the door and we'd freeze and wait for them to walk in but they never did, we'd share a chuckle and then a kiss. Things like that made me feel like I was sixteen again. Made it exciting, being quiet and not getting caught. My palm held his cheek as we shared a deep kiss; I nibbled his lip slightly before I pull away and squirmed slightly. Vince stopped and looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"For the millionth time, I'm just fine." I nudged his forearm with my hip; he hesitated but continued as he assaulted my neck with kisses.

Between the pain, pleasure, passion radiating and the heat rising I spilled over the edge with a throaty moan as my body tensed and ached with pain. Between the pain and pleasure, it was almost unbearable but it was amazing. My fingers were knotted in his hair, unconsciously tugging and pulling him closer at the same time. I finally caught my breath as my heart rate slowed down; he was running his knuckles over my thigh slowly. He kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"That better?" He asked with a smirk.

"You have no idea…" I said with a chuckle. "You really don't… I love you V." I said with a smile. "And I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I know you didn't, I love you too babe." He said with our foreheads touching.

Just then we heard the doorknob start to turn slowly. You could tell whoever it was, was trying to be as quiet as possible. Vince quickly brought the blanket up over us and laid still next to me as we pretended to be asleep. I smile and watched the door to see who it was I know that they couldn't really see us because the room was pitch black, in the doorway I could see my mom poke her head in for a second and then back out slowly before shutting the door silently. I put my hand over my mouth to sustain the laughing.

"Does she always do that?" Vince whispered.

"No, just when I get hit by cars." I reply sarcastically hitting him lightly.

"That was just a little weird." He shook his head smiling.

"She's just worried about me, that's all." I told him. He nodded in agreement and rested his head on my shoulder. We lay silent for a few minutes. "I could really use a cold drink right about now." I chuckled.

"Do you want to go and get you one?" He asked lightly.

"No, they think we're sleeping; besides she's probably in bed by now." I said leaning my head on his.

I told him we'd wait a few minutes before sneaking quietly to get a drink. So after a few minutes I began to get up and attempt to slip on my shirt. When it didn't work he helped me with a snicker but it was cut short when I started to stand.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm getting a drink." I state.

"No, I'll get it." I shot him a death glare telling him to drop it before I stood slowly. He growled angrily and walked out behind me. Vince went to the bathroom as I went into the kitchen to get a drink. I found Nat sitting at the table with a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey…" She said nonchalantly, licking her spoon.

"Hi," I limped to her. "Give me a bite." She obliged and fed me a spoonful before I reached into the fridge.

"I uh, heard Vince yelling earlier. Are things okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah of course," I said happily. "He was just upset that I left the hospital early instead of getting better. It's fine now." I told her smiling a bit.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed." Natalya stood and put her bowl in the sink before giving me a kiss on the cheek before she padded upstairs. I grabbed two water bottles and walked back into the spare room where Vince was sitting up trying to get a good station to come in on the clock radio. I handed him a water and opened mine and took my medicine.

"You know what V?" I asked him lightly, looking down at him since I was still standing up. "I need a damn cigarette." I told him simply. He laughed.

"Oh yeah, my girl's back!" He said before we snuck onto the back patio to have a smoke.


	8. Part Eight

**Okay, here is the next part. Not really sure where it came from but, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

"Hey Vince, are you ready yet?" I asked him from the doorway. He quickly shut the phone and looked at me in surprise. What was he up too?

"Oh yeah of course." He said smiling sheepishly. I looked at him strangely before shaking my head and walking out of the spare room. He followed me out to the front yard where my aunt Katie and Thea was standing. Natalya and my mother had already gotten on a plane back to LA. Once Vince put our bags in the trunk he walked up to the three of us as we said our goodbyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much; you take care of yourself okay?" Katie said with tears in her eyes. I nodded and squeezed her tight. Next she gave Vince a quick hug and smile before she hugged Dorothea close while sobbing quietly.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just going for a visit." She told her mother reassuringly.

"Vince, you take care of my girls alright?" Katie looked at the taller man. Vince nodded smiling wide, putting his arms around our shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about." Thea and I both rolled our eyes.

"Ok let's go." I said limping to the passenger side of the car. Thea followed me using a crutch to help her get to the car.

It's been about four days since I left the hospital and it was time for us to get back to life. Vince and I had missed a shit load of school so we needed to get back. Thea had decided to come along even though neither one of us was healed up yet, especially Thea but, she insisted on coming along to visit for a while. Of course I couldn't protest because I knew it'd be so fun having her back.

Thea crawled in behind Vince and shut her door with a grin. Vince closed the trunk and made his way to the driver's side where he cranked the engine and pulled out of the driveway with a honk. I turned around and waved back at my aunt before we turned the corner and she was out of sight.

"I'm so fucking glad to be going back! I haven't seen my people in a long time!" Dorothea exclaimed happily from the back seat. I smiled lovingly over at Vince before putting my hand over his while it rested on the shifter.

We were about six hours from home when we turned off the next exit and pulled into the first gas station. I looked around and laughed.

"Vince, we stopped at this store on our way to Texas. That's crazy." I said not believing that out of every exit and gas station we stopped at the same one as before.

"Oh yeah, this is the one that had a long ass bathroom line." He scoffed.

I exited the car and limped around the Thea's side where I helped her stand up and get her balance before we walked away from the gas pumps so I could have a smoke. I leaned against the table and lit one, inhaling the menthol.

"It's you…" I looked over and my jaw almost dropped.

"Mike right?" I asked smiling.

"Delanie…" He grinned at me before waving at Thea. "And Chris," He pointed to his friend.

"How the hell do you know him?" She asked me, not caring who was standing there.

"I told you, Vince and I stopped here on our way to see you." I told her casually.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Oh, not so good." I replied with a chuckle.

"That's a bummer." He replied frowning slightly. I flicked my cigarette and stood up and began to limp to the door.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked with concern.

"I was hit by a truck." I mumbled. He laughed, I looked at him and he shut up.

"You're serious?" He asked; his eyes widened slightly. I lifted my shirt up to show him the slowly but surely fading bruise. "No shit… you okay?" I nodded.

"What about you?" Chris, his friend asked Thea.

"I was in an accident…" She frowned.

"You guys are having a run of bad luck huh?" Mike said smiling sympathetically.

"Who are you?!" We all turned to Vince who looked rather annoyed.

"I'm uh, Mike," He said looking at his feet.

"And you're talking to them because?" Vince spat. Jealousy and possessiveness took over.

"Because I know him!" I yelled, rather annoyed. Vince stalked up to me, his frame towered over mine. I stood up straight and crossed my arms letting him know I wasn't nor would I ever be intimidated by him. I surprised my self a little by the way I snapped but, I couldn't control it.

"You," He pointed at me. "Know him?" Then he pointed at Mike.

"Yeah, I do." It spewed out like venom.

"Since when?" His brow furrowed.

"Long enough,"

"Uh huh, sure…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Quit being a dick Vince." I yelled at him. He growled loudly.

"You," He looked at Mike. "Get out of here!" Mike began to back away, not wanting to get involved.

"No, stay!" I yelled back.

"Look, I didn't want to start trouble." Mike said seriously.

"You're not Mike, Vince here is a big asshole!"

"I'm the asshole? Delanie you're the one lifting your shirt up and shit and talking to guys you don't even know!" Vince yelled.

I took a couple steps over to Mike and unclipped his cell from his belt loop. He wasn't sure what to do so he stood staring uncomfortably at us. I opened it and dialed a familiar number until I heard my cell phone ring from my pocket. Vince looked like he was about to ring both of our necks.

"If you're ever in Los Angeles, call me we'll hang out." I told him, handing back his phone. I heard Thea gasp from behind me.

"You are un-fucking-believable Delanie." With that Vince walked off and into the store with a shake of his head. I shook my head not believing what I'd done or how Vince had reacted to begin with.

"Look, I'm sorry for getting you into trouble." Mike said sincerely.

"No, its fine, I'll fix it once we're back on the highway. Vince just needs to know that he can't control who I talk to. I didn't need to fight with him obviously but, if I didn't then my point wouldn't get across. It's fine… really." I told him.

"So he's your boyfriend huh?" I nodded with a smile.

"Oh hey, this is my cousin Thea." I pulled her over. "Since we're good friends and all now, thought I should introduce you." I said sarcastically. Mike and Chris laughed. Just then Vince walked out of the store and pushed between Mike and me, separating us.

"What the fuck Vince! I can't walk very well in case you forgot." I yelled at him angrily.

"I'm leaving!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Hold your fucking horses, I still have to pee." I hollered, it echoed slightly through the parking lot.

"If you weren't too busy picking up guys then maybe you would have pissed by now!" He said before getting into his car and slamming the door.

I smiled over at Mike. "So are you serious about me calling you?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." I told him.

"Good, I know where I'll be going for spring break then." I chuckled while he lifted his phone up and snapped a picture of me.

"Okay, well I have to go so, um, I don't know if you're ever bored, call me sometime." I told him walking away towards the bathroom with Thea on my heels.

"That was just ridiculous Delanie; you started a fight for no apparent reason, which was very childish!" Thea said sighing.

"No, Vince started it; I was just standing up for myself." I told her before walking into the bathroom.

"You gave a guy your number!" She screeched. "In front of your damn boyfriend!"

"Look, Thea, it will be fine alright? It was just a fight, if we broke up over every little fight we'd be goners already." She shook her head in disappointment.

Once we got out of the bathroom, we went into the store and bought a few things before we both limped pathetically to his car. I barely had time to shut my door before he screamed out of the parking lot. I huffed and rolled my eyes at Vince. He wouldn't look at me and by his facial expression, he was pretty pissed. His knuckles gripped the steering wheel as the car sped faster and faster down the highway.

"Um, shouldn't you slow down some?" Dorothea said in fear.

"You can trust him." I said looking at her, then looking at Vince. He glanced in his rear view mirror and then down at the speedometer before looking towards the road, skillfully driving.

"Vince, I know you're mad at me but, please slow down, don't scare her." I said low enough so only he could hear me. He glanced once more at his rearview mirror and saw that Dorothea looked scared as she took deep breaths.

Vince looked over at me, his face still angry. He nodded and slowed the car down, before looking at me with a pang of regret for not realizing that it would scare her, hell it even scared me some. He sighed and downshifted as the car returned to the normal speed limit. I knew he was just blowing off some of his anger and he did it through driving, if it were any other circumstance I would have let him but, we all knew it had scared her very much and I didn't want that.

None of us talked the rest of the way home, Thea had taken some of her medicine after the speeding incident and it put her to sleep. I was thankful for that because she looked tired and worn out, I knew she still needed more time to heal. For the rest of the ride I'd glance over at him and frown. Sometimes, he'd even look at me but, we didn't once talk, everything was silent except the music playing in the background.

As we pulled into my driveway I sighed in relief and shook Dorothea gently, waking her up. We exited and began to grab our bags; Vince helped us carry our stuff inside. He kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm going home." He muttered walking towards the door.

"Can you please stay Vince? So we can talk." I pleaded softly.

"No, not tonight, I'll see you tomorrow." He opened the door and pushed the screen door open.

"Vince, please?" I said a little more sternly. He stopped in his tracks and sighed before closing the door. I looked around me and noticed nobody was home and Thea was no where in sight, I guess she went into Nat's room. I grabbed his hand gently and guided us to my room where, he silently helped me changed into different clothes before I sat against my head board, Vince was next to me.

"Look, I don't know what caused me to act the way I did but, I just snapped. It was very irrational and I didn't mean it." I told him sincerely.

"I shouldn't have been so quick to assume and snap like I did, but, you pushed me and you know it. That's what really pissed me off." He explained. I nodded as the words sank in.

"I know and I'm sorry but, you can't just get all pissy every time I talk to a guy, I'm allowed to have friends." I responded.

"I know Delanie, it's just this past week has been pretty crazy, it took its toll, I know you have friends alright?" He said tiredly. I nodded and leaned over giving him a kiss. I rested my forehead on his and sighed sleepily.

He kissed me deeply before standing up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go home and sleep." He said fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"You can sleep here." I frowned.

"I think I'll just go home." He mumbled; walking out of the room. I knew that we had resolved this fight but he still wasn't happy, I knew it'd take at least a day for him to cool down because it was still bothering him. I silently groaned before shutting off the light. It was the first time I'd ever went to sleep without resolving something completely and I didn't like it one bit. Hopefully I could make it better tomorrow because I felt like shit.


	9. Part Nine

**Okay here is the next part. I hope to finish this story up in two more chapters. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

(About three months later, Third person POV)

"Hey Dee, are you coming out with me tonight?" Dorothea asked walking down the stairs. Delanie looked away from the TV with an empty stare; shaking her head no. "Come on you haven't been out in like over a month!" She tells her younger cousin.

"I don't feel like going out alright?" She says lowly, her voice deep and depressed.

"Fine," Thea said raising her hands up. "You win, sit home and pout." She rolled her eyes and clicked out of the house. Finally, she was all healed it took about two months and ever since she was able to go out by herself she did every chance she got, getting dressed up to kill and going out. Of course asking Delanie but, for the last two months hadn't done much of anything but, sit around and slowly lose weight off of her already small frame. Dorothea had decided to stay longer and Nat's mother had allowed it; happy to have someone around.

Delanie rolled her eyes, not impressed at all and walked into the kitchen to retrieve something to drink. As she stood in front of the fridge her hungry belly growled, telling her to eat but, she shook her head to herself. She didn't feel like cooking, so she grabbed a bottled water and walked back into the living room and resumed watching 'I Love Lucy' reruns. Just as the last episode was ending she heard her phone ring from upstairs.

She didn't bother rushing, so she took her time and by the time she got to her phone it had stopped ringing. Opening it, she found that it was Mia who had called. She hit the call button and listened to the phone ring until Mia finally answered.

"You called?" Delanie asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were coming to my brother's pre-graduation party." She asked sweetly, trying to butter her up.

"Mia," She sighed heavily. "No, I won't be there."

"Come on Delanie, this is beginning to get on my nerves! You have to show up." Mia whined.

"I just don't feel up to it tonight okay?" She replied hoping the younger girl would leave it alone.

"Delanie, you know I love you but this is such bullshit! You and Vince broke up over two months ago and you haven't left the damn house since!" Mia yelled, praying her message would get across and all the while blind to see her words were pouring into deaf ears.

"I'm going now Mia, I'm sorry." With those two words she shut her phone and threw it against the closet is despair; the battery flew out of it and fell into her clothes basket. Tears burned behind her eyes as Mia's words replayed in her head like a broken fucking record; she just had to be reminded.

He had in fact, broke up with her.

Vince… the first guy she let get close to her in over two years after _him; _the guy who had used and abused her; breaking her heart. She swore that it would never happen again until Vince came along with his bad attitude and sweet smile, leaving her breathless. He was supposed to be different! Delanie had become so angry at herself and at him that she completely secluded herself from them as much as she could; only hanging out with Jesse occasionally and her old friends from before Vince. But, it wasn't the same; it'd never be the same again. School had become nothing, barely being able to pay attention; her grades falling. They were all graduating in a few weeks; she's at risk of getting held back.

Her whole life did a whole somersault… all because of him. She began to sob loudly as she fell to her bed. The breakup started to play from the beginning like an old movie in black and white.

_Delanie sat down at her computer and opened up her email account; surprised to find one from Mike. _

"_Hey Delanie, how's it been? Things are pretty boring around this small town. Anyways, I have a reason for writing. Just thought I'd let you know that my old brother has agreed to escort my friends and I to LA for spring break. I feel like such a total pussy since I need my brother come along but, I'm not an "Adult" like you. Ha-ha. So I'll call you when I get there and maybe we can hit the beach or something. Later, Mike."_

_She had been anxious to see him, she considered him a friend. Delanie had even told Vince and after a long talk he was okay with it. At least he said he was, at the time. She explained to him that Mike was just sixteen and that Vince was her love; one she wasn't about to let go of. It was the second day into spring vacation, that morning Mike had called her to let her know he was staying at a hotel on the beach and that they were having a small get together with his friends. Of course he invited her and even Thea and her other friends along. She agreed to go bringing Nat, Thea, Letty and Mia; feeling better to have her friends around also knowing that if Vince became suspicious for any reason they could verify that she had been good._

So they all showed up, in their bathing suits ready to cook out, listen to music, tan and swim in the ocean. All of the activities were totally innocent. Of course they all had fun messing with the small town boys but, it never once crossed the line and Mike, despite the fact that he had a crush on Delanie never once pushed it. He was being a complete gentleman; as were the rest of them. 

"_Hey girl, good to see you!" Mike said walking up to the girls in nothing but swim trunks. Innocent. _

"_Hey Mike, how's it been?" She replied smiling, walking straight compared to the last time he'd seen her. _

"_It's great! California is amazing; I can't believe you guys live here every single day!" He said getting excited. _

"_Believe me it gets old." Letty said. _

"_I doubt that…" Mike smiled, shaking his head. "Come on let's make introductions."Everyone followed him over to the group of high school boys who were hanging out grilling hot dogs and burgers, music blasted from their hotel room that was in fact literally on the beach. It was all fun while it lasted. _

"_Hey baby…" Delanie said answering her phone. _

"_Hey, I think I left my phone in your car I'm going to come and pick it up okay?" _

"Yeah, sure I'll see you soon." She smiled and shut her phone. 

_Vince pulled up and parked next to his girl's vacant car. He could hear the party going on about thirty feet ahead. Just as he was about to get out of the car, his attention was diverted to Delanie. She was shining in the sun, hair wet, skin glistening, dimples showing. That girl was absolutely beautiful, like a handpicked sunflower being held in a beautiful crystal vase, beautiful; but also on another man's back. _

The gesture was innocent but, Vince thought he was the only man who was allowed to feel her skin, the way Mike was right now. Her tone chest and stomach was pressed firmly against his back. Unintentionally, her thighs were gripped around his hips tightly as he ran into the water; throwing them both under with a loud splash. Vince's eyebrows furrowed with anger and disappointment. Sure he was a jealous guy but he was good at hiding it, of course he wasn't out looking for a jealousy induced fight, he just wanted to be the only one to be special enough to feel the softness of her skin, to be the one to make her laugh hard enough to cause her dimples to explode. He watched as they rose from the water laughing. With an angry growl he exited his car and quickly reached through her open car window; grabbing his phone before getting back into his car. With one last glare, he shot out of the parking lot. 

_Delanie had hung out with Mike and his friends until about midnight. Thea had stayed behind to flirt with Mike's older brother while Mia, Nat and Letty left around eight to go and hang out at Mia's. She took Thea back to the house, and then showered before putting on some loose jeans and a t-shirt. She was so tired from being at the beach all day, yet she was so relaxed and now she just wanted to find her man and spend the night in his arms. _

_She called his cell phone first but he didn't pick up. So she took a wild guess and found all of the guys in Dominic's garage; drinking beer, blasting rock music, and playing poker. They all greeted her loudly except Vince who stayed quiet. She hadn't noticed yet so she laughed and the guys silliness before walking over to Vince who was sitting still, staring straight at his cards. Her small frame rested on his back as she wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a kiss on the cheek. _

"_Hi V…" She greeted lovingly. "I missed you babe."_

"Yeah, I bet you did." He scoffed sarcastically throwing out a few of his bad cards. 

"_What? I did." She cooed sweetly in his ear. Vince shook his head slightly, not even paying attention. "Vince what is the matter with you?" She commanded sternly, as she pulled away and scowled. _

"_What's the matter with me?" He asked in disbelief, pointing towards his own chest. "I wasn't the one rubbing my tits all over some guy!" He shouted. The guys stopped laughing at their own conversation when they heard this. _

"_What the hell are you talking about Vince?!" Delanie yelled, clearly pissed off at his words. _

"_I'm talking about what I saw at the beach!"_

"Whatever Vince, we'll talk about this tomorrow when you're not drinking." She hissed, folding her arms. 

"_No, we'll finish it now!" He bit back, standing up and sending his chair backwards. _

"_Finish what?" She hollered, making sure she got her point across. She didn't understand why they were even fighting in the first damn place!_

"_Finish us!" He replied loudly, moving his hands back and forth between the two of them._

_Delanie was about to yell but like a flash her mind processed what he said. Instantly, as if her dog ran away she frowned, her face falling from anger, hurt, and shock._

"_What do you mean us?" She croaked. Tears began to swell, her hands began to shake. _

"_It means, just like it sounds, I can't do this anymore." He admitted sadly, even though his voice was still firm. _

_She began shaking her head in disbelief. No way was she going to believe that she just heard that. How could he do this? They had been together for almost a year! _

"_No," She cried softly. "Vince you can't do this." She whispered suddenly losing her voice. _

_He opened his mouth to speak but thought against it. Instead he chose not to talk, so with one final sad shake of his head, he left the garage and headed home. It wasn't until she heard his car start that she finally broke down and started to cry loudly; using her hands to shield her from the sympathetic, yet just as surprised stares from the guys. Her shoulders shook as loud sobs filled the garage. Losing her strength, she fell to the floor. _

_It took Jesse an hour to calm her down. They had gotten her drunk, so here she was taking Vince's place the poker table, at two in the morning._

"_I can't believe he fucking did that!" She was drunk, but she wasn't whining or complaining, she was just dumbfounded._

"_Yeah he's an ass. You're smoking hot!" Leon slurred seriously. _

"_He must've had a reason. V wouldn't hurt you like that for no reason." Dom explained. _

"_Just wait until tomorrow and talk to him." Jesse said lighting a cigarette._

_If Delanie herself wasn't drunk, she'd have to laugh because the guys had been sitting here the whole time letting her vent, cry, laugh…anything. They went along with it and even gave her advice and reassurance as if they were her girlfriends; definitely drunk. _

_Four in the morning rolled around and the guys had to figure out what to do with Delanie._

"_Just call Vince…" She slurred and swayed. She was completely inebriated, control was gone by now, never had she ever let herself lose control of her own mind and body before. Dom was starting to thing that she forgot they broke up. _

"_Can't you just stay here tonight?" Dom sighed. She opened her phone and dialed the familiar number clumsily. After a few rings, V answered quietly he had clearly been woke up._

"_Vince can you please come and pick me up from Dom's?" She asked sweetly, trying to talk normal. _

"_What?! No way, just sleep there tonight." He shouted grumpily. _

"_Vince," She whined. "Please baby?" Dominic took the phone from her hands. _

"_Hey V, yeah we already tried getting her to stay, she said she won't. We've all been drinking heavily and Delanie is well… completely plastered. I've never seen her this drunk before." He explained. _

"_God damn it!" Vince yelled. "I'll be there in five minutes." He replied, hanging up before Jesse could reply. _

"_Okay, he's on his way." _

_They all turned around to tell Delanie and found her curled up on the floor, sleeping. _

"_Son of a bitch…" Leon grinned. "Vince is gonna be pissed."_

Dom chuckled. "Come on guys, one more round!" he said grabbing the cards and the beer. Vince burst through the garage door in nothing more than basketball shorts, a wife beater and tennis shoes. He was ready to kill; getting woke up at four in the morning to take home his drunk ex-girlfriend. As soon as Dom saw his best friend, he pointed to the corner where Delanie lay bundled up. 

_Vince walked up to her and sighed. "How much did she drink?" Vince asked running his hand through is hair. "You guys, she's fucking tiny, her body can only handle so much alcohol." He frowned at her. _

_Scooping her up into his arms, he made his way to his car. He was in no mood to stay and chit-chat. The drunk brunette snuggled into the back seat and continued to sleep. Tonight was on of those nights where V was really glad her mother worked nights at the twenty four hour diner. Struggling with her in his arms, he finally got the door unlocked. Not bothering to turn on the lights since he knew his way around this house like the back of his hand. Once he got to the top of the stairs he stopped to catch his breath; she was dead weight when she was sleeping. _

"_Jesus Christ Vince! You scared the shit out of me." Thea whispered, poking her head out of Nat's door. He mumbled a sorry before passing her and going into Delanie's all too familiar bedroom. _

"_Oh my God, she's smashed isn't she?" Thea asked smelling her. Vince just nodded. "I'll take care of her for you…" She offered. _

"_No I got her." He muttered shutting her door. _

_He blindly took her to bed and laid her down gently. Then he walked over to her dresser and found her something to sleep in. Unbuttoning her jeans, he watched her face as she slept. Vince still couldn't believe he'd broken up with her and that's what caused her to go on this drunken stupor. Pulling her jeans down gently, he couldn't help but run his knuckles over her smooth thighs. This could very well be the last time he ever touches her again. Once the boxers were on, he struggled to get her out of her tight shirt. Finally after fighting with it for minutes on end, she woke up._

"_What're you doing?" She mumbled groggily. _

"_I'm helping you get changed for bed." He said simply. _

"_Ok," She lifted up her arms to help. The shirt finally pulled free from her small frame. Vince unfolded the shirt but, she stopped him from putting it on. He watched as her arms stretched around her back, unclipping her bra. He of course couldn't help but stare. "That feels so much better." She mumbled, slipping on her big shirt._

_He nodded at her before he hurried downstairs and grabbed her a cold water and aspirin before taking his time going back up there. _

"_Oh my God, thank you, I was so fucking thirsty." She smiled, reaching for the drink. Once it was open she chugged it. Vince sat next to her on the bed and watched as she swayed slightly from all of the alcohol she had consumed. He'd never seen her drink herself stupid and he didn't like it. _

"_I'm going to sleep now." She announced softly. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked her in concern. She nodded before leaning over and kissing him. _

_He knew it was wrong to kiss her back but he couldn't help himself. He loved this girl to death and his heart was breaking a little more with every peck she gave him. When she slipped her tongue in her mouth, he could taste the alcohol that still lingered._

_If she were sober, she'd be mad at him, she'd be so heartbroken, but at the moment, she didn't even remember. He landed on his hands when she pulled him down on top of her. Cold, slim fingers ran over his stomach, then to his hair. She lifted her hips and grinded softly against him. The passion behind her moan made him want her so bad. _

_But this was wrong._

_He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Those gorgeous eyes were still closed; sort of disappointed him because he wanted to see them one last time before he left. _

"_I-I have to go," He whispered. "Go to sleep." She nodded. _

_Standing, he looked down at her resting peacefully. "I love you V." She stated softly before rolling away from him. _

"_I'm gonna miss you." He whispered to himself before leaving. _

Those memories haunted her everyday since. She of course hadn't remembered until she woke up the next morning with a hangover the size of Jupiter. That morning it was like she was hit by a bus but instead of her body breaking, it was her heart. She didn't get out of bed that day just, stayed home and nursed her hangover.

Sighing, she walked downstairs and turned off the TV; looking around the empty house. Thea had already left for the party a long time ago; including Nat who had spent the night there last night. Deep down she was bored out of her fucking mind but, she didn't want to go out and do something. Her heart was content to staying home but, her mind wanted out now. So she decided to take a shower, order Chinese, and then go to sleep. She stood and went into the kitchen to get a drink when the door opened and in came a herd of girls.

"Come on, get dressed, you're coming with us." Letty said yanking her towards the stairs.

"No," She snapped, pulling away.

"Oh come off it Delanie, grow some balls! Vince is gonna be there; who cares! Stop letting him see that you're hurting. Get dressed so we can party!" She announced forcefully. Delanie shook her head and slumped her shoulders.

"I don't really want to; I just want to stay home." She mumbled.

They all shook their heads. With a sigh she walked up the stairs; defeated as if it were her death. Once they were in her room, they started prodding and clawing at her hair as Mia and Nat rummaged through the closer. Thea drug her towards the bathroom to do her hair. She had to admit that it looked different; it was parted to the side and straightened until it was silky smooth. Then she applied her makeup just right until she had the smoky cat-like look.

"Vince is going to regret ever breaking up with you once he sees how hot you look tonight." She smiled down at her sad younger cousin.

Once Thea was done, they walked in her bedroom where they'd already picked out her outfit; it was a grey fitted t-shirt with a mini black vest, paired with fitting black slacks.

"Jesus Dee, skinny much?" Thea remarked sarcastically as she put a belt on her cousin's sagging pants.

"It's okay, the vest hugs her in all the right places." Mia smiled.

Closing her eyes, she turned around to face the mirror but, she didn't peak yet. Not really sure at what to expect she kept them closed as she composed herself. Finally, she opened one eye and then the other to reveal almost a whole different person. Inside she was smiling because she looked great; conservative yet, still young and sexy looking. Then she noticed how much weight she'd lost. It made her frown because she was proud of her curves and now she didn't have very many left.

"Okay, let's go, we're already late enough." Mia said, rushing them out of the house. Delanie still was not very happy about going because she knew she'd face him tonight for the first time since the breakup. Ten minutes later, they pulled up to the house; the place was already in full swing.

As she walked in, she stopped to look around making sure he wasn't close. Then she made her way to the kitchen to get a beer. Once she had one, she turned around and almost ran square into Vince's large chest. Stepping back quickly she held her cup away from her so the beer wouldn't spill on her.

"I'm sorry," He said apologetically; he looked up. "Delanie?" He asked in surprise. She looked much different then she did the last time he'd saw her. "Sorry for running into you, I wasn't paying attention."

She was still a little shell shock, her plan to avoid him had already failed and she hadn't even been on the mission for five minutes! She stared closely as he looked her up and down multiple times still not really believing this was who she was now. If only he knew it wasn't; she was still the same old Delanie; forced to dress up to make him jealous by her friends. "Yeah…" She muttered.

"Um," He started then closed his mouth, choosing to just look at her.

How was she supposed to be civilized with this man? Deciding not too talk, she waved slightly and walked around him.

"Wait," He gripped her arm slightly. "Stay, we'll catch up." Was she ready to talk to him?

Vince motioned for her to follow him onto the back porch. Reluctantly, she did, staying a few feet behind him, not wanting to be too close. Together they leaned against the railing, silent, as Vince lit a cigarette and then handed one to Delanie.

"You look beautiful tonight, very different." He said nonchalantly, looking straight ahead, not at her.

"Thank you…" She muttered.

"So how have you been?" You could tell he was trying to make conversation but, it was failing miserably.

"How do you think?" She asked him softly. There was no real way to respond to that, so he stayed quiet. "How about you?" she asked.

"I've been alright, I guess." He told her lowly, she nodded. "So you lost a lot of weight, was it by choice?" he asked looking her up and down again.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." She lied, looking away from him so he couldn't see her face.

"Oh come on Delanie, how do you just not notice? You're practically skin and bones!" He chirped; voice rising slightly.

"Why are you so concerned about my weight?" She hissed.

"Because I still care about you. It's not like I hate your guts or something." He was getting frustrated. This time Delanie stayed quiet. They both put out their cigarettes but, neither moved. She wanted too though; to just walk out on him like he'd done a few months ago. But, it was like her feet were glued to the deck.

"I was just asking okay, I heard you were starving yourself."

"Really? From who?" She seethed.

"Look, Thea and Nat were worried."

"Oh so they sent you to talk to me?" She was so damn bitter.

"What the fuck Delanie?" He yelled. "You're a bitch sometimes you know that?" And with that said he walked away… again.

She sighed sadly, wishing she could apologize but she wasn't about to go attempt to talk to him. Besides, her pride was too much to buckle down and tell him sorry. After three beers and thirty minutes went by, she finally decided to talk to him, so she scanned the room from her corner and found him no where. She decided to ask someone but not her friends. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction of knowing she was talking to him.

Finally, she looked in the kitchen. It was packed with people refilling their cups while chatting. Sifting through the crowd, she looked around and finally found him coming up the stairs from the basement. She was about to go talk to him until a small blond came through the doorway behind him. This made her stop and stare on in sadness. The girl kissed him on the lips before walking out the back door, but not before getting a smack on the ass from Vince. Her heart stopped as tears burned behind her eyes. She didn't want to see that! He already moved on while she was still sitting at home. The jackass finally realized she was watching; causing his to freeze in place with shock. Instantly, he regretted everything just by the look of heartbreak on her soft, beautiful features.

"Did you fuck her?" She asked him point blank.

"It's not what you—"

"DID YOU FUCK HER?!" She yelled as tears fell down her cheeks. The people in the kitchen got silent real quick and looked back and forth between the two of them. Vince didn't answer; just put his head down in shame. He fucked her.


	10. Part Ten

Shaking her head in disgust, she stormed past him and out the back door. Of course she didn't have her car here since she rode with Letty. So she settled on the swing that sat in the dark. Pulling her smokes from her pocket, she lit one and inhaled as tears trickled down her cheeks. Her body shook slightly, her heart pumped loudly. She had caused a big scene in the kitchen and now it will make her feel even more stupid because they weren't together anymore. How could he do that to her? But, why did it hurt so fucking much?

"Hey…" She jumped in surprise. It'd been about fifteen minutes that she was sitting there silently. "Look I'm sorry." He said sitting next to her. "But, I did nothing wrong; we're not together anymore." He said lighting his own cigarette with a heavy sigh.

"You don't think I know that?" She stated darkly.

"Ok, but you can't make me feel guilty for it." She rolled her eyes at him. They were silent for many minutes.

"You know," She began looking towards him. "I don't remember much about that night, but, I remember you giving me one hefty goodnight kiss." She said seriously. Vince looked away. "You broke up with ME, why were you kissing me?"

"You kissed me first." He said firmly, meeting her eyes.

"I was drunk! I didn't know what the hell I was doing. But you," She paused. "You knew better… so why?" She asked.

"I don't know why I did it alright? Maybe it was because it was something familiar, maybe because I already missed you. I don't know Delanie but I did." He finished softly.

"Why did you fuck her?" She asked him quietly, looking him square in the eye.

"Why does it matter?" He damn sure didn't want to explain.

"Because, it broke my heart." She confessed. He put his head down. Twice he'd managed to break her heart. "But it's none of my business, like you said, we broke up." She stood up, picking up her smokes before standing in front of him. "You said you missed me; well just remember that YOU let ME go." Then she walked away leaving him with his thoughts, silently hoping he didn't follow and surprisingly, he didn't.

She left the quiet backyard and walked back into the party; feeling so much lighter. Almost as if she had said everything needed to be said to him. Of course she knew that she could go on forever but, that small conversation that they'd just had made her feel better, almost as if it were some sick and twisted kind of closure. Her dimples popped when she found Thea and Letty dancing, remembering when it was her who was dancing with her close friend. The girls grinned when they saw Delanie smiling, feeling some hope that maybe she was okay. Thea motioned for her to join them; Delanie nodded and took the shot out of Jesse's hands.

"Hey, that was mine bitch." He joked. She downed it quickly and handed him the empty shot glass.

"Get me another?" She asked him sweetly. Jesse handed her the bottle, she grabbed it and down a few gulps before she kissed his cheek and walked over to the stereo. Finding her and Letty's song, she blasted the rock/hip-hop song and moved over to the girls. She hadn't felt like this in months. Fun, hadn't been in her vocabulary lately and she was determined to get her life back; with or without him.

"Welcome back baby!" Letty yelled smiling from ear to ear.

"I could never quit you…" She said in a fake flirting voice. Letty grabbed her hand and spun her around before all three girls broke out in dance, of course people started cheering and hooting. People who came to all of Dom's parties expected Delanie and Letty to dance, it had become a ritual for them and they loved it.

Vince stood in the doorway frowning with his arms crossed as he watched her dance. Missing her by the minute wishing he could dance like they had in the past. She looked so happy, so free but, he was also glad she was having fun because he heard all the time from everyone that she secluded herself to her house. He watched as she laid her palms across her hips and rolled her body with the beat of the music. She wasn't the same person when she walked into the house but Vince had a feeling she would be leaving as herself. The one he had fallen in love with so long ago. Then he watched as all three girls put their hands in the air and twisted in sync; he watched her shirt rise; hip bones protruding. His breath caught in his throat, he was a total prick to her because he had caused this whole change in her all along. How could he be so stupid to have both of them suffer for almost two months because he broke up with her when he didn't even really want to in the first place. Physically, Vince didn't show that he was hurting, working really hard to hide the fact that he was heartbroken. Delanie though was different, she didn't hide her depression, she stopped eating, or leaving the house and it showed.

The song came to an end but the girls didn't stop dancing until a short while later. They were laughing their asses off. Letty grabbed Delanie's hand and pulled her into the kitchen; passing Vince along the way. Letty smacked him lightly as she passed before he caught eyes with his ex-girlfriend. Delanie's lips curled into a smile; dimples appearing like sinkholes; leaving him weak in the knees as she passed by and left him standing there as the ladies went into the kitchen to fix drinks. Vince sighed and pushed himself off of the wall; making his way to the front door. Without a word to anyone he got into his car and left. Suddenly, not feeling so up to partying.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He knew she'd be there but he was fucking hungry. Vince knew very well that Delanie would never attempt to drive home after she'd been drinking so he knew that they all stayed the night at Dom's. Yet, he also knew that Mia cooked breakfast on weekend mornings. After a mind battle with himself this morning in the shower he decided that he'd eat at Dom's. Delanie seemed better after they had a chance to talk some things out last night so maybe they could be civil for their friends' sake.

Pulling into the driveway he exited and walked through the front door. His nose met the smell of French toast as his stomach growled hungrily. Walking into the kitchen he found Mia and Jesse standing in front of the stove cooking.

"Hey…" He said throwing his keys on the counter. "Where is everyone?"

"Around; showering, sleeping, who knows." Jesse said flipping the toast.

"Go and get them for me please? It's ready." Mia asked sweetly. He nodded and headed upstairs. Knowing to never walk into Dom's room without knocking, he just knocked loudly and yelled that breakfast was ready. Next he went to the bathroom and knocked loudly.

"Yeah…" Leon yelled.

"Foods done…" He yelled so Leon could hear him. Leon replied with an okay before Vince walked through Mia's half open door; finding Nat and Thea asleep on the floor. Shaking them; they woke up groggily and nodded when he told them the food was done.

"Where's Dee?" He asked; she obviously wasn't in this room.

"She's in your room." Nat groaned; stretching. Vince nodded and walked back downstairs. Once he passed through the kitchen he walked through the door and walked down the steps slowly.

His heart began to pound. Of all the years he'd been staying in this room no matter what girls he had running though his room they were never allowed to actually sleep in his bed. Hell, he didn't even let anyone of his friends either. But, Delanie was an exception and even though they weren't together anymore; they both silently knew that it would always be like that. Hence why she was in his bed sleeping at this very moment. He paused before turning the knob. Composing himself he twisted it silently hoping not to wake her even though that's what he came down here to do. Taking a few steps in, he closed the door behind him and looked over at her.

Silently gawking; he started missing her by the second. She lay there sleeping soundly in nothing but panties and one of his football jerseys. As usual she had kicked the blanket off of her as she lay on her stomach. He couldn't see her face because her now straight hair was crowded around her face. He missed her wild curls but he knew that they'd be back; hopefully. His eyes raked over her legs until they landed on her backside; it was very much smaller than it used to be and he knew that he'd have a long talk with her about her eating habits. Walking over to the bed he sat down sideways next to her and hesitated before he shook her gently. She adjusted but didn't wake up. He rolled his eyes and smirked. She never was a morning person. He shook her again.

"Wake up sunshine; breakfast is ready." He sang happily.

"Ugh, leave me the fuck alone." She groaned; digging her face into the pillow.

"Come on," He drawled out. "It's French toast." He knew he was annoying her; she hated happy morning people.

"French toast?" She asked; it was severely muffled from the pillow. But that sure got her attention. He laughed.

"Yeah, French toast; get up." He pushed her before standing.

"Fine!" She huffed; sitting up before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. He watched her stumble to the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He followed behind, chuckling' French toast was her favorite.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Damn Lanie, are you hungry?" Jesse laughed as she put yet another round of French toast on her plate. Inside, Vince was thankful she had her appetite back.

"So what are we doing today? Dad won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." Dom asked. Everyone shrugged and continued to eat; they'd figure it out.

The girls needed a ride home so Mia took them home to freshen up before they all went back to Dom's to hang out. Once everyone showered and changed they all went back to Dom's to do nothing really.

"Oh my God! You know what we should do?" Jesse yelled excitedly.

"What?" A few people asked.

"We should all go get tattoos!" He hollered, clapping his hands together.

"Are you serious?" Mia asked.

"I'm up for it." Delanie grinned. Vince smirked at her; she nodded at him.

"What would we get?" Leon asked.

"Anything you want, or we could all get a matching one like maybe the Chinese symbol for family." Jesse suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Nat exclaimed.

"You really think I'm letting you get one?" Delanie scoffed. "You're a minor, not until you're eighteen." Nat stuck her tongue out at her sister. The group chuckled.

"I think we should go do it." Vince said standing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You kids got some ID?" The heavily tattooed guy asked skeptically.

Everyone took out their drivers licenses and showed him. He nodded.

"These two minors here are just here for the show." Leon said putting his arm around Mia and Nat's shoulder.

"Who's first?"

"Oh me!" Jesse jumped up; everyone laughed. "If I do the family thing; will someone do it with me?" He asked looking at them.

"Yeah, Jess, I think that's a cool idea, I'll do it with you." Vince said nodding at his close friend. Everyone else agreed.

Jesse followed the man into the room; not a nervous bone in him. The rest of them stayed outside and listened as the gunned turned out. Jesse yelped at the contact.

"You alright Jesse?" Letty laughed.

"Yeah, just didn't expect it is all." He yelled through the closed door.

A little while later he came out and happily put out his raw tattooed forearm that held a foreign symbol that meant family. After he got everyone's approval he went back to the tattoo artist so it could get bandaged up.

"So who's next?"

Thea stood and followed him into the room. This continued until only Vince and Delanie was left. Thea had gotten hers on the inside of her wrist because she felt the wrist was much more feminine so Letty followed her lead and also got hers on the inside of her wrist. Thea had also gotten a nautical star on her right hip. Dom had gone after Letty and put his symbols on his upper forearm like Jesse. Once everyone was done except Vince and Delanie; they debated who would go next.

"Would you just fucking go Delanie?!" Thea yelled smiling.

"Alright already…" She huffed and stood; following him into the room. Sitting down she looked slightly nervous.

"I take it you want the same thing?" The man smirked. She nodded. "The wrist?" She nodded again.

"Yeah, can you put some grey shading in mine though?" She asked him quietly.

"Sure can…" He said; prepping his station.

A little while later Delanie watched as he wiped it clean. The pain wasn't that bad actually and it went quicker than she thought it would.

"There you go," He stated. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I want another one." She said more confidently this time.

A little while later everyone was getting impatient.

"What the hell are you getting in there Delanie?" Vince yelled.

"I told you I should have gone last." She yelled back chuckling to herself. Finally; over an hour later she came out of the room.

"Christ, girl that took forever!" Thea yelled.

"I got one on my shoulder blade too." Delanie said sitting down as Vince stood and went into the room without saying anything; he just wanted to get out of this place because he was damn hungry. The artist went through the same routine and put Vince's on his forearm like the rest of the guys' did. After he was done he asked the same question he had asked them all. "Anything else?" Vince thought about it.

"Yeah, actually, I want one here." He said pointing to his heart.

**I know towards the end the writing got pretty crappy but, I was trying to get to a certain point so I could write the ending as I see it in my head. Anyways... I hope you enjoyed. **


	11. Part Eleven

**Wow… I cannot believe that this is over… this was my baby and I'm sad to end it… Enjoy.**

"Can you believe we all actually made it?" Delanie yelled. The group cheered. They had all just received their high school diplomas except Thea, Mia and Nat of course.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." Mr. Toretto joked. Dom pushed him playfully before pulling Letty close and giving her a sweet kiss.

"All of you get together so I can take a picture while you're all still in your cap and gowns." Delanie rolled her eyes at her mother but they all did what they were told.

This was one of those true Kodak moments. At the end you had Mia and Nat with their hands around each others waists. Then you had Thea who was kissing Leon's cheek while he grinned like an idiot with his thumb up. Next you had Dom and Letty having a sweet moment; with her head lying on his chest as they both smiled at the camera. Next to him was Jesse who was laughing hard with his diploma in the air. On the other end was Delanie and Vince but instead of staring at the camera they were looking into each others eyes; smiling. If you didn't know any better you'd think they were a happy couple but, they hadn't gotten back together… yet. Of course the team tried their hardest but with them being as stubborn as they were, they stayed friends. Of course they both still loved each other dearly and secretly, well maybe not secretly, wanted each other.

That night; the adults went down to Letty's house to have dinner and a movie with her parents while the kids stayed at the Toretto's for their graduation party. They had all changed out of their cap and gowns and were ready to party!

The girls had strategically picked out their outfits ahead of time so they could go straight to the party. Mia and Natalya had put on jeans with cute tops because they knew it was a safe bet with Dom and Delanie. They wouldn't get into trouble about what they were wearing. Thea had settled on a cute skirt and dressy halter while Letty kept it casual with her normal attire of baggy pants and a small top. Delanie had finally got her curves back these past weeks by eating up a storm and making up for lost time. So tonight she wore the outfit she wore back when she and Vince finally talked only this time the vest was a tight, perfect fit and the pants didn't need a belt to stay up. Inside she knew that she did this for Vince because he liked this particular outfit and to tease him more she left her curls down instead of the straight hair she had before. He hadn't seen her outfit yet since she had been wearing her cap and gown and she was excited to see his reaction.

The girls pulled up in front of the house and cheered loudly as they exited the car. The other party goers yelled too. Jesse came out of his car and walked up to Delanie; hugging her and lifting her up, spinning her around happily.

"We did it," Jesse yelled. "We fucking did it!"

"I know," She said sighing happily at him. Pulling away she left her forearms resting on his shoulders as she smiled lovingly at her friend. Catching a glimpse of her tattoo on her wrist she smiled at him. "I know…" She kissed his cheek.

Pulling away she linked arms with him as they walked into the house. The music was already going loud but this time they didn't bother to be quiet. They neighbors all knew what was going on and hell, the young ones were at the party! This was graduation day; their day and nothing would ruin that.

She was standing in front of the keg, filling her cup when someone invaded her space. She'd been in this particular position before so she could tell it was Vince who was pressed against her.

"Have I mentioned just how amazing this looks on you?" He growled close to her ear. She gasped slightly. Vince ran his finger over her hip and along her side. "You fill it out perfectly." He flirted shamelessly. Pulling away from her grinning; she turned around and smirked.

"You mean this?" She motioned towards her outfit. He nodded in reassurance; she definitely looked good. He was having a hard time keeping his paws to himself. "Eh, it's just something I threw together." She said innocently. He looked down at her hungrily. After having a staring contest for a short while she stepped forward and slowly put her hand in his pocket. All the while she stared up at him smugly. Vince licked his lips unconsciously; as his pulse quickened from the close contact. Backing away she held up his pack of cigarettes and smirked.

"Come on…" She turned around and walked out the back door. Chuckling, he shook his head before of course, following suit.

Letty stood from the doorway and shook her head. Would those two just get together already? Smiling, she walked back into the living room and began to dance with her man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So what are you doing from here?" She asked him as she exhaled the smoke.

"I don't know," He began. "School isn't for me, Mr. Toretto said I could work full time for him. I'll probably do that for now." She nodded. "What about you?"

"I don't know either; I was thinking maybe I would go to college. Maybe major in music management or something like that." She shrugged. "Then again, I could take a year off to do well… nothing." She chuckled.

Vince stepped off the porch and started his way towards the swing. She followed behind until they both plopped down on the swing. Enjoying the silence because they were just near each other and that was enough. Vince really regretted ever letting her go; he still had very strong feelings for her and by the way she flirted with him, she did also. So what was stopping them from getting back together? Who knows.

He looked over at her when he felt her grab his wrist and turn it. Running her finger over the tattoo; she smiled to herself before turning her wrist over and eyeing her own tattoo.

"I still can't believe we all did that." She shook her head. "It's really great; has a good story behind it."

"Yeah… Jesse is a smart one." Vince agreed. "When are you going to let me see your other tattoo?" He smiled down at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said sarcastically.

"Everyone has seen it except me… it's not fair." He smiled sweetly.

"Fine… you big baby." She playfully rolled her eyes.

He watched closely as she started unbuttoning her vest. "Damn, I just asked to see the tattoo but hey if you wanna strip too that's fine." He laughed when she swatted at him. Holding his hands up in defeat he motioned for her to finish. Turning her back to him she lifted up her shirt as best as she could. Vince saw where it started on her lower back. Running his fingers lightly over it he pulled her shirt up more so he could see the whole thing.

"Wow, Delanie that is just… wow." He mumbled; dumbfounded at the large piece of art that was on her back.

The left side of her lower back and shoulder blade was adorned with a large cherry blossom branch with many flowers decorating it. On one of the larger branches held too sparrows with their wings spread. It was obvious that one was a boy and one a girl.

"Look close V…" She whispered; looking at him over her shoulder.

Sitting up, he moved and sat at the edge of the swing so he could get closer to really look at it. At first he had no idea what she was talking about but after many minutes of studying it he finally realized what she was talking about. On the lady sparrows heart; there was a small 'V' and on the other, there was a 'D'. It wasn't very large but, it was there and it meant something; not only to her but him also. This gesture made him fall head over heals all over again. Letting the shirt fall back down he ran his palms up to her shoulders. He watched from his side view as she closed her eyes and leaned into him a little. Using his right hand he pulled her curls to the side and dipped his head down but before his lips made contact he paused and gave her a chance to object. When she didn't he planted a heavy peck under her ear. She gasped and tilted her head to the side giving him access. This time he nibbled the top of her ear before he pushed her to the side so he was facing her.

Meeting his gaze her tummy began to flutter and boil over with heat. Her hands began to shake just barely as he stared at her with such passion. She closed her eyes and leaned into him when he put his palm on her cheek. Finally she opened her eyes again; his stare was sort of unreadable. She obviously saw the love but, she was trying to figure out what was going on in his mind.

"I've missed you baby." He whispered before crashing his lips onto hers.

It had been too long; too long since they had been in each others arms. So long since they shared a passionate kiss. It had just been too fucking long but now, it was back. They were back. She whimpered lightly; her hands balled up in his shirt as he pushed her back into the swing. His hand had moved to the back of her neck where he grasped her curls just like he always loved to do. They were so glad to have this back that they didn't even bother fighting for control like true Vince-Delanie fashion. Finally he pulled away; out of breath, resting his forehead against hers. Neither had opened their eyes as they fought to regain oxygen.

"I love you," He whispered. "So much…"

"I love you too V." She replied lowly playing with his hair.

Finally they regained their composure and opened their eyes. Instantly they both grinned; Vince grabbed her roughly and stood, lifting her into the air. She giggled and leant down to kiss him again as he walked blindly to the back door. Pulling away he looked away so he could see his way into the house. He held her from her backside as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist; with her arms around his neck. The music blasted as he walked through the door and into the kitchen. As they passed the cooler she reached out and grabbed them both a beer before Vince entered the living room.

"Holy shit! Their back everybody… whoo!!" Letty yelled loudly over the music. People stopped and stared for a second before cheering and returning to their previous activities. Letty and Thea walked up to them along with Leon and Dom who both gave V a manly pat on the back. "I must say it took you guys far too long…" Let smiled.

"Yeah, I was getting pretty annoyed." Thea teased. Delanie blushed before leaning down to kiss him again. She couldn't help herself, they hadn't touched each other in so long and she wanted nothing more than to drag him downstairs and have her way but, for now she'd behave.

Behind Vince, Delanie spotted the familiar blonde standing in the corner; glaring at the two of them. Smiling sweet, she lifted up her hand and flicked off Taylor. The blonde scoffed and stomped off towards her friends. Looking at Vince's confused look as to why she was laughing, she just shook her head and kissed him yet again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After that they partied… boy did they party. Finally around four in the morning they started kicking people out since they were still going. Of course they found everyone rides home because a lot were pretty drunk. Once it was just the team they threw themselves on the couch to just rest for a little while. Vince and Delanie had stopped drinking at around ten so they were sober and ready to get out of here to spend time with each other.

"Is it cool if Natalya stays?" Delanie asked Dom who quickly nodded. Mia and Nat had fallen asleep upstairs hours ago. "Okay," Delanie stood. "I'm going home…" She waved and held her hand out for Vince to follow. Giving one last wave they left the house and made their way to Delanie's.

They walked in quietly since her mother would be asleep. They walked up the stairs in the dark; hand in hand. Opening her room door she flicked on the light and threw her keys on her dresser. Instantly it became dark again. She turned around and almost screamed when Vince charged at her. Giggling, he threw on the bed and began tickling her. He kicked off his shoes and she followed suit. His hands worked his way to the buttons of her vest; flicking them open he removed it from her body. Dipping down he caught her lips in a deep kiss. All silliness flew out the window as passion took over. They both needed and wanted each other so bad. Tonight was different; you could feel it. As long as they were together they had yet to take that final step and make love but, tonight, tonight was the night they would.

Neither of them was in a rush, they took their time getting reacquainted with each other. Savoring the touch and the feeling of the bodies that were so familiar. Vince worked his hand under her shirt; running his rough palm over her soft, flat stomach before grasping her hip. Pulling her forward she sat up; finding the hem of her shirt he lifted slowly. She lifted her arms so he could remove it. He openly stared down at her not caring. Laying her back down he kissed and sucked on her neck; giving her pulse point extra attention. Reaching down to the button of her pants, he popped it open before kissing her again. Moving further down the bed; he gripped her pants and tugged gently until her boy shorts were revealed; he growled and leaned down to kiss her hip.

"Gorgeous…" He murmured before biting her softly above her panty line.

Working his way back up he left a trail of wet kisses until he found her mouth once again for it seemed the millionth time tonight. Not breaking the kiss she pushed him forward so they were both sitting up; grabbing the bottom of his shirt she tugged it up and over his head; breaking the kiss only briefly before pushing him onto the bed. Straddling him, she pinned him softly to the bed, giggling before she sat up and looked into her lover's eyes.

It was foreign so her gaze caught it instantly. It was dark in the room but with the little bit of moonlight that crept through her blinds she saw that he too had another tattoo. Her eyes adjusted and finally focused on it. Slowly her eyes widened in awe. Running her fingers over the small tattoo. Her mouth opened and shut multiple times. There, over his heart in simple, elegant script read, 'Dimples'. Leaning down, she kissed it lightly before meeting his smile; one that she loved so much.

Leaning down she caught him in a hard rough kiss. The need and want was over powering and she could wait no longer. She allowed him to turn them over so he was on top once again. Slowly but eagerly the rest of the clothing was shed. The love that was radiating from her stole the breath right out of her. She couldn't believe it; all of it. They were meant to be and now that was for sure. They were in love; in lust. Untouchable. She traced her finger over the tattoo once more before she looked into his hungry eyes. Wrapping her legs around his waist; she pulled him closer. Biting her lip, she whimpered and nodded slightly. He kissed her once more and waited no longer…

**-END- **


End file.
